The New World
by Sting99
Summary: Two years after the series finale,Elena ends up getting sucked through a portal to an alternate reality, where she sees some old faces and meets some new ones, the question is, will they help her get home? or will she even want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Characters.

* * *

Elena Gilbert hated crying, She felt like she had done enough crying over the years, but sadly as she now sat in her and Damon's

bedroom writing in her diary she could not stop

her tears. In the two years since Stefan had died things had been a roller coaster ride, not like they weren't before, but now in a

different way. Stefan's death was still eating at

Damon, every minute of every day it seemed and as time went on it he was getting worse. Elena knew it was hard for him and it's not

like it wasn't hard for her too, but Damon just

could not seem to function right for a long period of time. Tonight though when Damon walked in the house in the really bad shape,

Elena got angry at him and in turn he got angry

at her and they got into a huge fight that ended in him storming out and her with tears running down her face, it caused her to the

bedroom and she had to get her feelings out, so she

sat down and opened her diary. What Elena wrote down was more than just her feelings though. It was a whole fantasy in her head,

of her and Damon holding hands in the

afterlife, seeing her family again and topped off with Damon and Stefan reuniting, the perfect happy ending she thought.

Unfortunately things did not seem to be heading that way

for her at the moment and she was left with just reading the story she wrote, over and over again, but that just caused more crying.

"Damn it", she wiped at her eyes, then she decided that was enough crying, so she closed her diary and sighed as she got up to put

the book away, but as she got up she knocked

over a glass vase that was on the table, shattering it.

"Damn it", she said again although a little louder this time. Elena tucked her diary under her arm and crouched down to pick up the

broken glass. As Elena was cleaning up she

was still a bit lost in her emotions, so she was not fully being vary careful and of course one of the pieces with a particular sharp point

slashed her hand.

"Ouch", She dropped the glass back down and brought her hand up to inspect the wound, as she did it caused some drops blood to

splash onto the floor. Elena inspected her hand for a moment.

'It doesn't look that bad', She thought she was practicing to be a nurse so she should know. Elena got up to go to the bathroom and

treat the cut, but as she did she noticed a

bright light coming from above her, she looked up and saw the light expanding, getting brighter and brighter. Elena closed her eyes

and looked away as well as bringing a hand up

to shield her eyes, the light only took a moment to engulf her and then darkness. Now in the room was nothing, Elena was gone. Just

a second later Damon came in the room.

"Elena I wanted to apoli". His sentence was cut when he saw she was not there, which he thought was odd because she had not been

down stairs either, just then he noticed the

glass on the floor and the little blood pattern she had left. This caused Damon to worry a bit, so he rushed out of the room and began

to check the others, calling out her name

each time, as he came to the last room and saw Elena was not in it, you could see the panic in his eyes start to take over, it wasn't

just that she was gone, but the blood and the

vase worried him as to how and why she was gone.

'Maybe the cut was bad enough she needed stitches' He thought as he rushed out of the house to go the hospital.

* * *

As Elena awoke a number of thoughts entered her head.

'Where am I?, What happened?', but as her vision came into focus she noticed a face, a very handsome face,staring at her, seemingly

studying her, but just as she was about to ask

who he was the man stood straight up a looked behind him.

"Stefan,…she's awake".


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sat up at hearing his name. As Stefan walked in the room, Elena looked at him, her eyes widening and jaw dropping in shock.

Elena got up slowly and approached him, she was being apprehensive, not sure if he was even real. Once Elena was close enough to

see his eyes she stopped and just basked. Stefan looked at her with concern but he also seemed a bit confused at her look and close proximity.

"I brought these for you". Stefan brought his hands up and revealed a water bottle and a sandwich, he then held out his hands for Elena to take them, when she made no move for the food or water he grew concerned again.

"Are you okay?". Elena just looked at him for a second longer before throwing her arms around him.

"Stefan". His name escaped her lips with a sound of relief, she hugged him tight for a few moments, but then noticed he was not

hugging her back, she backed away slowly, now it was her turn to be concerned.

"Stefan". This time she said his name questioningly, he looked at her in confusion.

"Do we know each other?". Now she looked at him confused, she searched his eyes and saw not even a hint of recognition in them, similar to when he had lost his memories.

"Of course we know each other, What's going on?, How are you here?". Stefan's gaze now changed to questioning.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?". Elena backed away from him a little more and finally took in her surrounding's, she was in Stefan's room in the Salvatore Boarding House and realized she had been in his bed when she had woken up.

'But how? The house is a school now. How is Stefan alive?, Where the hell am I?'. Elena thoughts were interrupted when Stefan, seeing her lost and confused expression decided to explain.

"You're in the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls, Virginia, We saw a flash of bright light out in the woods, we went out to see what happened and Roman found you out there". Stefan nodded to the man behind him and Elena looked from Stefan to him, as she did Roman turned his head, refusing to meet her eyes.

'Roman, so that's his name, but who is he'. Another question was added to the million Elena already had, but her thoughts were once again interrupted by Stefan.

"You were unconscious, so we brought you back here and thought you might need help…plus, we were hoping to get some answers as to what happened". Stefan stared at her expectantly, wanting her to speak up, but Elena couldn't, the only thing she could think right now was that she was the one who needed answers, so she just stared back still confused , leaving the room in an awkward silence.

However a few moments later a door was heard opening and shutting down stairs, causing everyone's head to turn toward the sound. Roman turned back and approached Stefan, speaking in a whisper, although Elena could still hear him.

"Bonnie's back, we need to tell her what happened, hopefully she has a theory". Stefan nodded at him.

"All rights, I'll be down in a minute". Roman nodded back at Stefan and left the room. When Stefan turned back to her, Elena finally spoke.

"Bonnie's here?". Elena said it with surprise, Stefan looked at her.

"You know Bonnie too". Stefan said with equal surprise to hers. Elena just nodded at him. Stefan's face changed from surprise to wondering for a moment before he shook it off and approached the table in the middle of the room and sat down the bottle of water and sandwich he had.

"Umm. We'll be back in a few minutes, so just, eat, drink, rest….whichever and I hope we'll have some answers when we come back". He turned and left before Elena could say anything, but what would she say anyways, so she just stood in the same spot, almost afraid to move, all she knew was that one of two things was happening here, either she was completely delusional or something mystical had taken her far from home.

* * *

Bonnie was in the kitchen putting away food and blood bags when Roman approached her.

"Hey Roman". Bonnie turned and smiled at him, but when she saw the worried look on his face the smile dropped, worry covering her own face.

"What's wrong". Roman sighed running a hand through his short black hair.

"Honestly I don't know yet, we were hoping you might have an idea". Before Bonnie could reply Stefan walked in the kitchen looking anxious. Bonnie now turned to him with her hand on her hip.

"Okay, what's going on". Stefan didn't hesitate to speak.

"We found a girl in the woods". Stefan stated simply. Bonnie's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"A girl in the woods?". Her tone questioning, Roman spoke up.

"Yeah, a flash of light came from the woods, covered the whole damn house, we went out to inspect afterwards and there she was, just laying, motionless". Bonnie looked at them both in surprised, her forehead creasing, she was obviously trying to take in all the information, which was a lot at once.

"Okay, bright light, you find a girl and then what?". Stefan sighed, not really wanting to say knowing what Bonnie's reaction would be".

"We brought her back here". He looked at her as her arms crossed and her look turned to annoyance.

"Are you kidding me, Stefan Salvatore". His face flinched at her tone, but he went to explain himself.

"She was unconscious and she looked like she needed help, plus when you see a big bright light engulf you, you kind of want answers, what were we supposed to do?". Bonnie's annoyance quickly turned to anger.

"Stefan you don't have to help everyone, you don't know if you can trust her, who knows you she might be, so what should you have done?, maybe just ignore it. Most people would see something like that and thank god that they were alive afterwards and just walk away". Bonnie's angered words at the both of them spewed like venom.

"Maybe, but we're not most people…..and you know it". Roman deadpanned at her. Bonnie looked at him and then back to Stefan before she sighed and her face softened. After everything she had been through she was always a bit apprehensive about things that looked to be of the supernatural variety, but she always tried to trust Stefan and Romans judgment.

"Okay….Okay, I'm sorry. Just start from the beginning, describe this bright light". Roman spoke up.

"I was out back working on the car, when I saw it come from the middle of woods. I ran in to tell Stefan and before we knew it, it just expanded, blinded us, covered the whole house and then…..gone, just like that". Roman snapped his fingers with the last part of his sentence. Bonnie and Stefan gave each other a knowing look.

"1994". Bonnie's look changed to worried and Stefan sighed.

"Yeah, that's crossed my mind too". Roman questioningly looked at them.

"What about 1994". Roman knew that Stefan and Bonnie had gotten stuck in 1994 when the other side collapsed, but he had no clue what it had to do with this situation, he looked at Bonnie when Bonnie turned to him.

"When the other side went down, that's how we got stuck in 1994…..a big bright light engulfed us and that was it". Stefan then completely the story for her.

"Plus when we got back with the ascendant, bright light brought us back". Roman's thoughts wondered for a moment, but then his eyes widened, like a light bulb went off in his head.

"So you think this girl is from another dimension". Stefan and Bonnie just looked at each other, both looking for word's .Roman's forehead creased before he spoke again.

"Hold on, that girl upstairs talked to Stefan like she knew him". Bonnie looked at Stefan, eye brows raised.

"How would she know you". Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I've never seen her before, but when she heard your name she said she knew you too". Bonnie looked surprised by that, she then turned back to Roman, waiting for him to finish.

"My point being that, the other dimensions that we know of never had people that we knew unless they were dead, and we aren't dead, so if that girl is from a place where she knows you two, then ….call me crazy but we may might not be talking about just another dimension but an alternate reality". When Roman finished, Stefan and Bonnie just looked at each other, trying to contemplate Roman's theory, Bonnie spoke first.

"You know Roman I would like to call you crazy, but after everything I've seen, I can't". Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, I can't say I disagree". The kitchen filled with silence for a few moments, all three of them trying to figure out what to do next, then Roman let out a chuckle, Stefan and Bonnie both looked at him wondering what could be funny.

"I mean do you guys think it's really possible, I mean we're talking about a freaking multiverse". Bonnie and Stefan turned from Roman to each other and smirked, realizing the absurdness, yet very possible situation. Bonnie then ran a hand through her hair before speaking.

"Well first thing's first, we need to figure out if we can trust this girl…Speaking of, we keep calling her that girl, so do either one of you know her name". Stefan and Roman looked at each other both their brows creasing in thought, although knowing neither one of them had asked the girl her name. Bonnie sighed in annoyance.

"Of course not, well I gonna go talk to her, is she in your room". Bonnie pointed to Stefan, he nodded. Bonnie then Walked out of the kitchen. After she was gone Stefan looked toward Roman.

"Multiverse…where did you get that from". Roman looked at him in exasperation before sighing.

"Oh that right…I'm the only one who reads comic books".

* * *

Elena had finally found the courage to move from the spot they had left her standing in, she was walking around Stefan's room remembering various things from time spent in it before someone walked through the door and she turned to see who, she sighed with relief.

"Bonnie". Elena stepped toward Bonnie, but Bonnie stepped back eyeing Elena suspiciously.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I know you seem to know you we are and I want to say that I can help you but, I need to know that I can trust you". Bonnie finished and Elena immediately spoke up.

"How". Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but no words came as she had not actually thought of how, so Elena cut her off.

"Bonnie what do you want me to say. I know you, your middle name is Sheila, your parents are Abby Wilson and Rudy Hopkins, Your Grams name is Sheila Bennett and I know she died opening the tomb because I held you when you cried and I know you're a powerful witch because I'm the first one you told, I know about 1994 and I could go on and on but I know that with every passing second I get more and more scared because I'm not where I'm supposed to be and you're the only one who can help me ,so Bonnie please believe me". Elena now had tears rolling down her eyes, she spoke with a great desperation. Bonnie's expression was now unreadable.

"I'll….be right back". Bonnie then rushed out of the room and Elena wanted to fallow but made no move to and sadly, she found herself crying once again.

* * *

Bonnie found Stefan and Roman in the living room, talking about what she had no idea.

"I believe her". Bonnie said with conviction as both Roman and Stefan looked at her.

"What happened". Stefan asked concerned, Roman's expression matched Stefan's. Bonnie shook her head slightly is almost disbelief.

"She…knew things. I mean 1994 , my grams dying opening the tomb, but it's not just what she said, it's how she said it, she seems scared and desperate and more alone with every passing second and I believe her….I think we should help her". Stefan nodded at Bonnie and looked back at wondering if he was going to argue or agree, Roman shrugged.

"Hey, I trust anything Bonnie Bennett has to say". Bonnie smiled at him but then pointed a finger feigning seriousness.

"That's Bonnie Salvatore to you mister". Roman rolled his eyes.

"Oh…Right". Bonnie turned back to look at her husband who was also smiling.

"Okay let go try to talk to this girl and figure out something to do until we can get her back home". Stefan smiled at her wider.

"You didn't get her name either did you" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him before turning to Roman.

"You coming Roman". Bonnie knew very well that he wasn't, but thought she would ask anyway, when he shook his head no, she and Stefan turned to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Elena now sat at the table in the middle of Stefan's bedroom and was sipping on the water he had left, she had managed to stop crying but she was still scared knowing she was not somewhere she belonged and not knowing if she could get back home, she looked up as she saw Stefan and Bonnie walk through the door, both with sympathetic looks on their faces, Bonnie sat across from her.

"Look I wanted to tell you that I do believe you and I think you already have figured out that you are somewhere that is not home, so I wanted to ask, how did you get here?". Elena could have sighed in relief at that point , that at least they believed her to be trust worthy, but she just shrugged instead.

"I don't know I was just cleaning in my room and the next thing I see is bright light and then …I'm here". Bonnie jst nodded and knew that was not going to help her get this girl home, and speaking of.

"I'm sorry and I know this is kind of off topic, but what is your name". Elena looked at them kind of surprised, she hadn't even realized they didn't ask before.

"I'm Elena". Stefan smiled at her.

"I'm guessing we don't have to introduce ourselves". Elena managed to slightly smile at him, he had no clue how happy she was to see him, even if it wasn't the Stefan she knew.

"No, I know exactly who you are". Bonnie then grabbed Elena hand.

"Look, I promise we are going to do everything we can to get you home, but we are taking a risk trusting you, because we don't know you, so I'm just warning you right now". Bonnie didn't need to finish her threat, because she knew that Elena knew where she was going with it. Elena nodded her head and Bonnie smiled at her and squeezed her hand comfortingly before letting go .

"Good, now I need you to trust us and eat something, we're not gonna poison you, but I see my husband here only brought you a sandwich, so Stefan why don't you go cook us a hot meal while Elena showers and I get her some bandages for her hand". Stefan nodded but Elena jaw dropped at the word husband.

"Wait,…did you just say husband". Bonnie looked lovingly at Stefan who smiled at her, before looking back at Elena.

"Yep, two years now,…. but I am guessing by the look on your face that it's not that way in your world". Elena lips pursed together as she blushed and shook her head no. Bonnie noticed the blush and a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh…did you two?". Bonnie did not finish the question, but just pointed back and forth between Stefan and Elena. Elena shook her head yes. Everyone in the room now feeling uncomfortable. Stefan left to go the kitchen after a few moments of awkward silence. Bonnie spoke up after a few more.

"Well… I'm going to go get you some fresh clothes and some bandages for that hand, I'm guessing you already know where the shower is". Bonnie then left Elena alone. Elena had completely for gotten about the cut on her hand do to the events that followed, she sighed as she got up and couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long road ahead as she headed to the shower.

* * *

Elena was now freshly showered and her hand was nicely wrapped up, she was wearing a pair of Stefan's sweats and his t-shirts, as nothing of Bonnie's would fit her, and now she was sat at the kitchen table in the Salvatore's kitchen talking to Bonnie and Stefan as Stefan cooked, which was a bit surreal to her.

"So we're best friends". Bonnie looked at her curiously.

"Yep, since childhood". Bonnie smiled at her.

"Seems like we would be". Now Elena smiled at her, at that moment Roman walked into the kitchen, Bonnie turned hearing him.

"Hey Roman, you gonna join us". Roman turned and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elena, he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, doing so a few times in rapid succession before just nodding his head at them and leaving, obviously opting to do whatever he had come in there for later. Elena then turned to Bonnie with an odd look.

"I don't think he likes me". Bonnie smiled with sympathy.

"No it's not that, he's just really shy, he doesn't do well around new people". Stefan then spoke up.

"Yeah, especially around pretty girls". Elena smiled at that and Bonnie replied playfully.

"You watch that flirting ". Stefan replied back also playfully.

"Yes, ". Elena laughed at the exchange, it was surreal to see, but she had a question to ask.

"So who is he". Bonnie looked at her a little surprised.

"Who Roman". Elena nodded and Stefan spoke up.

"You don't know him in you world". Stefan turned to look at her from whatever he was cooking".

"No". Stefan looked confused.

"hhmm…thought you would have". Now it was Elena's turn to look confused.

"Why…who is he?". Elena asked again and Stefan looked and her and deadpanned.

"He's my brother".


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's jaw dropped at Stefan's revelation, Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other, their foreheads creasing, a bit surprised by Elena's reaction.

"He's your what?". Elena asked the question rhetorically, her mouth opening and closing a few times looking for her next words.

"Where's Damon". Elena couldn't believe she hadn't asked sooner, she hadn't seen him at all since she arrived. Now wondering if Damon even existed in this world. Elena saw Bonnie and Stefan's faces both drop, the sadness of each obvious, she heard Stefan sigh and turned to him.

"Damon….is gone". Stefan turned back to the stove, checking what he was cooking, obviously not wanting to go into details, Elena's still shocked face turned back to Bonnie.

"Gone...What does he mean gone?". Bonnie's eyes were full of unshed tears, her voice dropping just above a whisper.

"Dead...for a while now". Bonnie then got up and left the kitchen, the topic of Damon making her want to go before she broke down. Elena sat there with her mouth open, trying to process the information, she heard Stefan turn the stove off.

"You can eat if you want...Excuse me". Stefan left to go check on Bonnie leaving Elena alone with her thoughts in the kitchen.

'Damon's dead'. Elena sighed in frustration, she was not going to cry, she knew that it was not her Damon that was dead, but without him here at all to talk to was going to make this so much more difficult. Elena was interrupted from her thoughts by the smell of what Stefan had cooked, it was spaghetti. Elena briefly contemplated eating, but she had lost her appetite, sighing she got up and decided she needed some air. Elena exited the front of the house, walking off the patio and just the edge of the big circle of grass where she stopped and took in the sunset. For the first time since she got to this new world Elena decided just to forget for a moment, with her thoughts now just focused on how beautiful the sunset was, she stared at it for a minute or two before a cold breeze went by. Elena gasped as she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, she had been too mesmerized by the sunset to notice how cold it was, she knew she probably should go inside, but the sunset was the only thing that was taking her mind off her current predicament and she was determined to keep that peace for a few more minutes, so even though she was beginning to shiver from the cold her focus went back to the sunset. Elena only stayed like that for a few moments before something was wrapped around around her, she turned to see who had done it and saw Roman staring at her with a concerned expression,he must have noticed her shivering because he had wrapped a black hoodie around her that she could only assume was his. Elena took that moment to really take him in for the first time, he had really beautiful sky blue eyes that the sunset highlighted,his hair was short and spiked up, jet black in color, he had nice defined cheekbones that were just the right amount of stubble, plus he was tall, about 6'1 in stature, it didn't surprise Elena that he was gorgeous.

'He's a Salvatore, of course he's good looking' Elena shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Thank you". Roman pursed his lips together and nodded at her, not comfortable enough to speak to her yet and he walked away. Elena watched him, taking the time to study him a bit more, his choice of clothing was typical for a Salvatore, Black tank top and dark blue jeans that both hugged his frame along with black biker boots. What was a bit different about him from Stefan and Damon was that he was a bit larger than both of them, he looked like one of those guys that spent a lot of time in the gym, the black tank top showed off his amazing biceps, he had long arms that were covered in tattoos. Elena had to admit she was a bit curious about him.

"A third Salvatore brother, I'll be damned". Elena whispered it to herself as she noticed Roman stop by the front door and pick something up, he turned around and she saw a blood bag in his hand and he began drinking from it as he watched the sunset, it confirmed to her what she had already suspected, he was a vampire.

'Of course he is'. Elena turned her gaze from him and went back to watching the sunset, pulling the hoodie more firmly around her,she stayed until the sun went down before she turned to head back inside, as she reached the door she saw Bonnie and Stefan come out, she noticed Roman was gone.

"Hey guys". Bonnie smiled at her as Stefan went to his car.

"Hey, we were looking for you. I just wanted to apologize about earlier, it's just that Damon is a bit of a sore subject". Elena understood.

"It's okay I get it...but what's going on". Elena pointed to Stefan who had started his car.

"Oh, we are going to the grill for a drink, we wanted to know if you want to come with us". Elena hesitated for a moment, to be honest she was kind of beat.

"I don't know.. I'm a little tired". Bonnie nodded at her.

"I figured, but I know you're freaked out, so we thought maybe a little fun might loosen you up, relax you a little bit". Elena thought it over, truth be told her nerves were still on high alert, maybe she could use a drink, but she looked down and noticed her clothes weren't exactly the going out kind.

"I don't have anything to wear". Bonnie smiled.

"I washed your clothes from earlier, we'll wait if you want to change". Elena again thought it over, she had been wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans when the portal sucked her threw, but she guessed they would do, so she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just give me a minute". Elena rushed into the house to get herself together.

At the Mystic Grill Bonnie and Elena sat at the bar chatting as Stefan was playing a game of pool with who Elena assumed were some of his friends. Bonnie was mid sentence when her face fell in confusion. Elena looked at her a little concerned.

"What's wrong". Bonnie opened her mouth to speak and pointed at the hoodie Elena was wearing.

"Is that Roman's hoodie". Elena looked down at her wardrobe, then back to Bonnie.

"Yeah, he threw it around me when I was outside, he must have noticed I was shivering from the cold". Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a sweetie like that...most of the time". Elena nodded back.

"Seems like it, but he hasn't said a word to me". Bonnie waved Elena's words away.

"Don't worry about that, just give him time". Just then a hand slammed on the bar right between the two girls, startling them. A man with long brown hair and a beard then leaned right in front of Elena in her personal space.

"Hey there pretty lady, who might who be. Bonnie doesn't have friends here very often". Elena scrunched her face in disgust, the man's tone was none of charming and all of the creepy, Bonnie then pushed him away.

"She's not interested, Now leave us alone Markus". Bonnie's tone seethed with anger, she obviously knew this Markus guy and he was no good. Markus just softly chuckled at her before advancing toward them again, but a hand grabbed his arm. Markus turned to look at who the hand belonged to, finding Stefan in his face.

"You heard her Markus, leave them alone". Markus sized Stefan up.

"What are you gonna do Salvatore?, have your wife do some voodoo on me..unleash your big bad brother?". Stefan got closer to Markus threateningly trying to stare him down.

"Do I need to?". Stefan knew that the only reason Markus was acting tough was because they were around humans that he wouldn't risk exposing the supernatural around, but when push came to shove Markus was a coward. Markus backed up and Stefan looked at Elena and Bonnie.

"Let's go". Bonnie and Elena got up and Stefan led them out of the Grill, all three not wanting to cause a problem. Stefan got out his car keys and went to unlock the door, as he did, they heard someone shout behind them.

"Hey Salvatore". Stefan sighed in frustration and turned around, seeing that Markus had followed them out.

"Markus…..lets not do this". Markus approached Stefan and shoved him hard into the side of the car.

"Why?.. Because you know you can't take me". Markus then punched Stefan in the face knocking him to the ground. Bonnie and Elena gasped.

"HEY". Bonnie went to give Markus a brain aneurysm, hoping to stop him, sadly he was too quick for her, shoving her to the ground before she could. Elena didn't even try to throw words at him, opting instead for her fist, connecting right with his nose. However Elena found that it just hurt her hand and Markus smiled evilly at her. Grabbing Elena by her throat, Markus slammed her against the side of the car, making her yelp out in pain and she fell to the then approached her, she was afraid of what he was about to do, however just as Markus bent and reached for her, he was stopped dead in his tracks, he gasped out in pain as something had grasped the back of his neck and started to slowly lift him up. Elena looked up to see that it was Roman. Roman lifted Markus up by the back of his neck and brought him close enough so he could say somethins right into Markus's ear.

"Bad Dog". Roman then launched Markus through the air, about fifteen or twenty feet later Markus crash landed. Elena looked up at Roman shocked, not only at the feat of strength but at his face, she recognized it from when Klaus had made her watch as he turned Tyler, the fangs and veins were normal, but the yellow eyes were not. Roman was not just a vampire, he was a hybrid.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman turned his attention to Markus who had made it back to his feet, anger written all over his face look on his face, he looked at Roman threateningly, seemingly ready for a fight. Roman bared his fangs at Markus, daring him to make a move. Markus's look of anger quickly faded, he was obviously having second thoughts.

"This ain't over Salvatore". Markus then turned and ran off, disappearing into the night. Roman turned back to Elena, his features now back to normal, held his hand out to help her up, she didn't hesitate to take it. After Roman helped her up,Elena looked into his eyes.

"Thank you". Roman was surprised, most people would run scared from him, but Elena, Elena was different, his head tilted slightly to the side as he looked at her.

"Your welcome". Elena gave a small smile at him as Roman spoke his first words directly to her.

"So you can speak". Roman gave her a smirk. At that moment they heard Stefan behind them.

"We're okay too, thanks". Roman turned at looked at Stefan and Bonnie with a look of guilt.

"Sorry". Roman had almost forgotten they were there, but they both looked fine.

"Who was that guy". Elena asked curiously, Roman replied.

"We'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here before he comes back with more of them". Elena looked confused.

"Them?". Roman looked back at her.

"As I said...later". Roman then speed away into the night.

* * *

That night at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena tossed and turned on the couch in the living room,having elected to sleep there,but her head would not seem to shut off,she kept thinking about what she was going to do to get back home,how she missed Damon and of course the earlier incident at the grill. Roman had disappeared and never came back to explain who Markus was like he said and Markus having said that it wasn't over bothered her, the guy seemed crazy and she was afraid her being the cause of him getting thrown like a football by Roman was going to make her a target of his revenge. Elena rolled on her stomach and tried again to go to sleep,giving a frustrated sigh into her pillow. Things in this world were already going crazy, and to think she hadn't even been here a day.

Roman was on the front patio of the house drinking a blood bag, he had just arrived home a few minutes before. Stefan walked out beside him

"Are you just now getting home". Roman could tell by Stefan's tone that he was annoyed, but he just kept feeding, not looking at Stefan.

"Yeah, didn't really wanna hear your speech, was kinda hoping you would be asleep by now". Roman looked at Stefan then, the anger prevalent on his face.

"What you did tonight was dangerous Roman". Roman sighed,now annoyed himself.

"You know, most people would say thank you after having their lives saved". Stefan just continued on, ignoring him.

"You could have exposed yourself in front of humans tonight. I mean hell I don't know how Elena is being so calm, we don't even know if she knows about the supernatural world. Bonnie interrupted them from the doorway.

"She does". Roman and Stefan turned to Bonnie as she walked out, stopping a Stefan's side.

"She said she knew that my Grams died from the spell opening the tomb, so she at least knows I'm a witch". Roman turned back to Stefan.

"See, plus she saw me drinking on a blood bag earlier, didn't even blink an eye, so I think we're safe". Stefan's anger rose now, his voice rising with it although not quite yelling .

"That is not the point. I'm saying you should know better than to assume things, you know the old saying right, assume means making an ass out of you and me". Roman scoffed at him.

"I'm pretty sure you're making an ass out of yourself just fine on your own Stefan". Stefan threateningly advanced him then, but Roman advanced too, just a little quicker, dropping the blood bag, his voice rising as they got right in each others faces.

"What?...what?, you wanna get popped in the mouth again?..because I'm pretty sure Markus ain't got nothin on me". Bonnie got in between the two of them before something bad happened, her voice stern as she spoke.

"Hey that is enough for you two". Bonnie then put her hands on Stefan's chest and gently pushed him back.

"I think it is time for us to go to bed". Stefan looked at Bonnie then, he could tell that her statement was not a request, he looked back at Roman for a moment before walking back into the house. Bonnie turned back to Roman.

"And you...go walk it off". Bonnie then turned and Walked back in the house as well. Roman scoffed and picked up his blood bag, taking a drink before shaking his head and sighing.

"Un freaking believable".

* * *

Elena awoke with the sun hitting her face, she sat up trying to adjust her eyes to the light,she looked at her surroundings for a second, a bit confused before she remembered where she was.

'Oh,so it wasn't a dream'.

Elena sighed as she got up, then she smelled something delightful coming from the kitchen. Elena walked into the kitchen to find Roman making breakfast, it looked to be eggs, bacon and sausage, He turned when he noticed her presence.

"Oh hey, sleep well?". Elena shook her head.

"No, not really". Roman's look turned sympathetic.

"Yeah figured". Roman turned to grab something beside him and held out a mug to Elena.

"Coffee". Elena took the mug from him.

"Thank you". Bonnie and Stefan entered the kitchen as Elena sat down at the table.

"Elena our bathroom is free if you want to use it". Bonnie sat beside her, Stefan walked past Roman and patted him on the back, Roman turned and patted him back as Stefan sat down. Elena looked confused for a moment. Bonnie answered her silent question.

"It's their silent apology to each other for last night". Bonnie's statement just confused Elena more.

"What happened last night?". Bonnie waved the question away.

"Don't worry about it". Elena's eyebrows rose, her confusion still prevalent, but her need to use the bathroom made her decide to just let it go, so she shook her head and got up to head to Stefan's room. Bonnie's attention turned to Stefan and Roman, watching as Roman took a piece of hot egg from the pan and threw it at Stefan hitting him in the arm, Stefan grabbed the singed spot.

"Owww, Hey". Roman's laughter filled the room as Stefan gave him an exasperated look. Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled at them.

"Brotherly love".

* * *

Later that night Elena found herself left in the house alone with Roman. Stefan and Bonnie had left,they said it was to collect some research, but did not say what kind, only that it was important. Elena found Roman in the living room , intently focused on a book.

"Hey". Roman's head popped up from the book

"Hey, what's up". Elena's look of worry made Roman grow a look of concern.

"What's bothering you Elena?". Elena sat down across from him.

"Who was that Markus guy?, you said you would tell me, but you haven't and it's been bugging me ever since". A look of realization dawned on Roman's face, truth be told he had completely forgotten.

"Well umm..Markus is an alpha of a local werewolf pack, he has been giving us problems for a while now, mostly trying to start problems in front of humans knowing we won't do anything to expose the supernatural world, so it makes him feel powerful when we back off,but last night was the first time he's ever laid a hand on any of us. Guy's lucky I didn't kill him".

Elena nodded.

'So that's why he must have attacked Stefan, when Stefan stood up to him it hurt his ego'. Elena opened her mouth to ask another question, when both her and Roman jumped up as they heard a gunshot from outside. Roman turned to her, his face and voice growing very serious.

"Stay here". Roman then walked to the door to check what or who had fired the gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman flings the front door open and rushes out of the house, he stops looking every direction, no one was there, Roman's eyebrows crease in confusion, he speeds once around the property just to make sure, when he reaches the front of the house again he stops and sure enough no one was around, so he turns back and goes back inside, but not before looking back out into the empty night one last time, his confusion never wavering, he shakes his head at the oddness of the incident and goes back into the house. Elena was still standing in the same spot he had left her in when Roman shut the door and turned to her, the look of concern prevalent on her face.

"Who was it?". Roman shrugged.

"I don't know...There was nothin and nobody out there". Elena now looked at him confused.

"But, we both heard the gunshot, I mean it sounded like it was right outside the door". Roman nodded his head.

"I know, but who ever it was is gone now". Roman saw that his statement did nothing to help Elena's concern.

"I mean, I could go out there and search the woods if that would make you feel safer". Elena looked at him a little taken back, he had said it with sincerity, but she shook her head.

"NO...No, I don't want you to do that". Roman Nodded at her, truth be told she felt safer with him in the house.

"Okay then, let's just try not to let it stress us out too much". Roman then walked back over to the couch and sat down and picked up the book he had been reading. Elena turned back to the door, watching it for a second, almost expecting something to jump through it at any moment,to be honest she was stressed out, not just by the gun shot, but by this whole situation. Elena looked back at Roman reading his book, seeing his calm demeanor, she sighed and went and sat down on the couch across from him, because what the hell else could she do.

* * *

Later that night Roman looked up from his book to find Elena asleep on the couch.

'Is that where she slept last night, that thing is uncomfortable as all hell'. Roman then thought for a second before getting up, he walked over to Elena and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room,he laid her down on the bed and turned to leave, but his eyebrows creased as he noticed her clothing was the same as when she had found her in the woods, two days ago and then it dawned on him that of course she would have nothing else to wear with her. Roman's lips pursed as a light bulb went off in his head, he had an idea, so he turned and rushed down stairs, he ran into Stefan and Bonnie just as they walked through the front door.

"Hi guys, by guys". Roman rushed out the door, leaving Stefan and Bonnie standing there confused, but he didn't have much time, it was about 10:00 p.m and the mall closed in an hour, so he hopped in his car and sped off.

* * *

Elena rolled over sticking her face into a pillow, trying to get more comfortable on the bed, wait bed. Elena sat up in a state of confusion, wondering where she was, then when she took in the room around her, her mouth opened in shock. There were clothes apon clothes all around her, new ones too along with various pairs of shoes.

'What the hell?' Elena's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a letter on the bedside table, she picked it up and began reading.

_Enjoy the room and enjoy the clothes. I didn't know your sizes so hopefully most of it fits. Plus I got you some shampoo, conditioner and other LADY products. They're in the bathroom, which is through the door on your left._

_Sincerely, Roman_

Elena let out a surprised chuckle as she lowered the letter and looked around the room once again.

'I can't believe he did this'.

* * *

Elena walked down the stairs freshly showered and wearing one of the outfits Roman had bought, she found him sitting in the living room once again buried in the book he was reading the previous night. Roman looked up and smiled as he saw her.

"Looks like it fits you well". Elena nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, you did very well at selecting". Roman nodded back at her as he got up, Elena's face getting a little more serious as she approached him.

"Roman why did you do this?, I mean the clothes, the room. You didn't half to, we barely even know each other". Roman's face also got more serious.

"I know.. It's just that I could see that you're sad being here, nit that I blame you. I mean I would hate being in a strange place too, not sure how to get back home, but I figured that since we don't know how long you're going to be here. I should try to make you as comfortable as possible". Elena looked at him a little taken aback by his answer.

"How are you so sweet?". Roman smirked at her.

"I'll just put it this way Elena. I have had things happen to mean throughout my life that make me want to be the best I can everyday, despite what I am". Elena nodded at him, Roman sighed.

"But anyway. I have to go, there was something I forgot to do last night,so if you'll excuse me". Elena watched him as he walked out the door. A little more intrigued by him, wondering what those things that happened to him were.

* * *

Roman was driving down a back road in Mystic Falls, he was on his way to pick up some more blood bags for himself, when someone jump out in front of him, he pumped the brakes, stopping just before hitting the person, when he saw who it was he sighed in frustration and got out of his car.

"What the hell are you doing Markus". Markus laughed at him.

"Just having a little fun with you Salvatore, I man my little trick with the gun last night just wasn't enough for me". Roman walked toward Markus, in the front of his car and scoffed.

"I should have known that what was you". Markus nodded.

"Yeah you should have,but you see now". Markus paused for a moment, feigning thought.

"I think the fun and games are over". Roman then peered to his left and then his right, he saw men and women coming out from the woods on both sides of the road, he recognized them as Markus's pack. Roman turned his attention back to Markus, his voice growing serious.

"Markus whatever you're about to do...Don't do it". Markus stepped threateningly closer to him.

"Why...you afraid?. Roman closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, his eyes now yellow, his fangs protruding.

"Afraid for you...yeah". Markus scoffed at him, they each stood there for a moment, trying to stare each other down before Markus commanded

"Get him". Roman then lunged at Markus as the pack jumped on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Elena was getting a little concerned. Roman had been gone for hours and in her experience, when someone had disappeared for a lengthy period of time it was a bad thing,so she was searching around the house for Stefan and Bonnie to see if they had heard from him,she found them in the kitchen.

"Hey guys have you…..Oh god I'm so sorry". Stefan and Bonnie broke apart. Elena had caught them 's cheeks turned beat red and Stefan cleared his throat.

"No...No it's okay, what did you need Elena?". Elena awkwardly shook her head.

"No, I'll come back later, you two were clearly in the middle of something". Elena turned to walk away, but Bonnie spoke up.

"Wait, I actually need to go search for something in my grimoire, so if you need something, you can talk to Stefan". Bonnie gave Stefan a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Stefan and Elena alone. Stefan smiled at Elena trying to break the awkwardness.

"So seriously, did you need something Elena". Elena walked closer to him.

"I was just wondering if you've heard anything from Roman?, he's been gone for hours". Stefan waved the question away.

"Don't worry about it, he does it all the time". Elena looked confused at him, obviously not too happy about the vague answer. Stefan slightly chuckled at her before sighing.

"Come on, let take a walk". Elena looked at him now with even more confusion as he left the kitchen, but she decided to follow him.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were now walking around the side of the Salvatore Boarding House,lost in conversation.

"So Roman disappears like this all the time". Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes for days. I don't know exactly why and truth be told I don't really want to know, but he always comes back, so I've learned to stop worrying". Elena nodded, then got a questioning look on her face.

"So, why exactly did we have to go for a walk for you to tell me that?". Stefan laughed.

"Well, truth be told I always thought I did my best conversing while outside and since you've been sitting around mostly since you've been here I thought you might want to move a little bit". Elena smiled at him, she remembered that most of their best conversations had been outside. Stefan continued on.

"Plus, to be honest I kind of wanted to talk to you. I'm really curious about you and your world,...and I figure you feel the same about us". Elena nodded, she had to agree with that. Stefan continued once again.

"I figured that you would probably be more comfortable asking the first question, so...go ahead, ask away". Stefan gave a small smirk. Elena thought for a moment,trying to come up with the thing she most wanted to know about this version of Stefan.

"How did you meet Bonnie?". Stefan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her, his face dropping into sadness. Clearly that wasn't something he wanted to get into. Elena stammered for a second.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to". Stefan held a hand up to stop her.

"No, it's okay, it's just a little touchy".

* * *

Flashback

Mystic Falls,2009

Roman was driving,Stefan in the passenger seat, Damon in the back. Damon was laid across the back seat with his feet kicked up, complaining about Roman's choice of music.

"Seriously baby brother this song sucks". Roman scoffed.

"Well Damon considering you like to listen to Taylor Swift.I don't particularly trust you're judgment in music". Damon replied annoyed.

"Hey I listen to that stuff for the enjoyment of the women, not the enjoyment of the artist...Why couldn't I drive?". Roman replied back now also very annoyed.

"Because it's my car Damon, which we chose to take because it's better than yours". Damon got a bit angry, his tone sarcastic.

"It won't be when I break all the windows on it". Roman Got angry now too, his voice growing serious.

"You touch my car I'll break you in half". Damon smirked.

"Oh,I'd like to see that". Roman looked back at him, his voice rising.

'OH WOULD YA". Just then Stefan popped up from his seat, seeing something as they came to Wickery bridge.

"ROMAN STOP THE CAR". Roman and Damon stopped their bickering and looked at Stefan when they heard his yell, before quickly turning to see what Stefan was looking at. Roman's eyes widened and he pumped the brakes. There stood a girl waving for help, she was obviously hurt,blood seeping from both her nose and a gash in her forehead and limping as she tried to walk toward the car as they came to a stop. At the end of the bridge there was an SUV that had crashed. All three brothers hopped out, Stefan reaching the girl first.

"Hey what happened?". The girl spoke through her tears and slight sobs.

"We were coming home from eating out, something jumped in the road, we swerved...My Mom, My Dad, Please help". Stefan nodded at her, gently grabbing her shoulders, trying to keep her calm, he looked back at Damon and Roman, they could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted them to do something, so they each ran off toward the wrecked SUV. Damon found the man on the drivers side, while Roman looked for the woman on the passenger side and the back. Damon checked the man's pulse, Roman looked as he did, concern prevalent on his face.

"He alive?". Damon nodded.

"Yep,just barely though". Damon drug the man out to feed him some of his blood. Roman continued to look around for the girls Mom, finding no sight of her, his eye brows creased in confusion before he looked back at the SUV and noticed a huge hole in the windshield. Roman's eyes went from the hole to the railing of the bridge, noticing the trajectory, his eyes widened as he realized that the woman had been thrown from the car over the bridge, so he quickly ran over the railing, dropping to the water below. Stefan busied himself trying to distract the injured girl from the action going on behind her, his voice calm and soothing.

"Hey, look at me. What's your name?". The girl looked at him,her sobs still breaking through, she was clearly scared.

"B..B...Bonnie". Stefan nodded at her.

"Okay Bonnie, we are going to do everything we can to help alright". Bonnie nodded back at him. Stefan looked back at Damon and Bonnie's Dad walking towards them, he turned Bonnie around, who let out a squeal of relief and flung her arms around her father.

"Oh Daddy, you're okay". Bonnie pulled back from him and looked him over, he did not seem to have anything wrong with him at all, which confused her,but she was too relieved to care. Bonnie's Dad looked at her from head to toe, his concern obviously for her and not himself.

"I'm fine, but you don't look like you are, we need to get to a hospital". Bonnie's Dad then began to look around him, his eyebrows creasing.

"Where's your Mother". Bonnie's eyebrows now also creased.

"She wasn't in the car?". Just then Bonnie saw Roman behind her Dad, walking with her Mom in his arms, her Mom had a huge wound on her head and looked to be unconscious. Roman laid her down in front of them, the sadness in eyes obvious.

"I'm so sorry". Roman then backed away. Bonnie's eyes widened when she knew why he said it. Bonnie broke down, heavy sobs coming from her, tears pouring down her face, her father held her as she cried, trying to be strong as his own tears came down. All three Salvatore brothers looked on at the scene, sympathy on all their faces, nothing any of them could do as Bonnie's Mom laid dead..

* * *

Present day.

Elena had tears in her eyes now, stammering for her words.

"That's...that's horrible". Elena remembered her own similar story, how Stefan had saved her from drowning, but had lost her parents on Wickery bridge, she felt so bad for Bonnie. Stefan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..not exactly the best story to tell on how someone first met their wife".During Stefan's story they had made their way back to the front of the Salvatore house where they stood in silence for a few moments, each not sure what to say next,but then the silence was interrupted by the sound of a car coming at an absolutely horrendous speed. Stefan and Elena both looked up to see what was going on, only to see the car come in the driveway and screech to a halt right in front of them, startling each of them. Elena saw that it was Roman's car, she was relieved for a brief second that he had come back before the relief was replaced by a look of absolute horror. Roman got out of the car covered almost head to toe in blood.


	7. Chapter 7

"Roman are you okay?". Elena walked toward him,but stopped before she actually got near. Stefan was still standing in the same spot,looking on in shock. Roman ran his hand through his hair,his eyes searched the ground,he was looking for words. After a moment Roman replied,though not meeting Elena or Stefan's eyes.

"We don't have to worry about Markus anymore". Roman said the words with no emotion,the look on his face was just utter disappointment,he then sped past both Elena and Stefan, into the house and up the stairs. Elena and Stefan looked at each other,both in a cross between confusion and shock,wondering what had happened.

* * *

Two weeks later

Elena was searching the house for Bonnie. Truth be told she was getting a little impatient, she had been in this world for about two and a half weeks and they had told her nothing on how they were progressing on how to get her home, so she wanted to talk to Bonnie for any information,she found Stefan in the Library, he was sorting through some books, he looked up when he saw her enter

"Hey". Elena walked closer to him.

"Hey,do you know where Bonnie is?". Stefan's eyebrows creased in thought for a moment.

"Umm..she is out at the store right now, why?,What's up". Stefan picked up some of the books and went to stack them back on the shelves. Elena ran a hand through her hair.

"I just...I was hoping she could tell me if you guys have made any progress on how you're gonna get me home. I mean if you even can". Stefan looked back at her with sympathy.

"I know the waiting around has to be a little frustrating,maybe even scary,but Elena I promise you we are doing everything we can, but we aren't sure exactly what got you here,so finding a way to get you back home is tricky,but when we have something solid. I promise we will tell you okay". Elena nodded at him,but she was bit disappointed to hear that,but she supposed there was nothing more she could do at this point, so she turned to leave the library.

"Wait". Elena turned back around and Stefan approached her with a smirk.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation a few weeks ago". Elena looked at him confused for a moment before it dawned on her, they had been asking about each other's world before the Roman incident happened. Speaking of Roman, she actually had not seen him since.

"Right,but before we get into that, have you seen Roman since that happened? I've been wondering if he's okay". Stefan sighed.

"I've seen him once or twice, he still hasn't said exactly what happened. I think he's just trying to clear his head". Elena nodded.

"I Hope so...but anyway, I think it was your turn to ask a question". Stefan smiled, eager to learn about where Elena was from, he thought for a moment, wondering what he wanted to ask.

"So we were together in your world, what's the story with that?". Elena's face dropped a bit at that question, the Stefan and Elena story was a long complicated one, she didn't really know what to say. Stefan noticed and quickly interrupted her thoughts, he hadn't intended to bring up painful memories, he had really only intended to make her blush.

"I can ask something else if". Elena shook her head cutting him off.

"No it's okay, it's just complicated, but a long story short. I loved you, you loved me,then something happened that changed me and I broke your heart". Stefan nodded,though he looked a bit unsettled.

"Why?, What happened?". Elena ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"There was an accident and it changed me, as in vampire". Stefan's eyebrows rose in slight shock.

"You're a vampire?, but?". Elena immediately cut him off.

"Not anymore". Stefan's eyebrows creased in confusion, then a knowing look dawned on his face.

"The cure". Elena nodded at him.

"You know about the cure?". Stefan then nodded back at her.

"Fellow recipient...about two years ago". Elena's eyes widened a bit, she remembered that the Stefan in her world had taken the cure around the same time, but it had not even dawned on her that this Stefan had. Stefan interrupted her thoughts though, he decided to get back to the original subject.

"But, why did you break my heart?, why could we not be together after you were turned?". Elena's expression became unreadable, it seemed like she was not sure what to say.

"Umm...a little thing called Damon". Stefan seemed a bit stunned, before he nodded in acceptance, it wasn't like it had happened to him, well it had, but another him, in another world, but it seemed like it had to be painful, so he decided he didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Stefan and Elena just stood in silence for a few moments, each trying to decide what to say next, then Stefan's phone went off.

"Sorry, it's important, I have to take this, but we can talk more later". Elena nodded at him in agreement. Stefan then turned to take the phone call and Elena turned and left the library, relief filling her face, that had not been a pleasant conversation. Elena exited the library.

"So both my brothers". Elena jumped, and turned to see Roman leaning against the wall outside the library, with a teasing smirk on his face. Elena trying to catch her breath slapped him on the arm.

"Don't do that..and were you eavesdropping?". Roman shrugged.

"Wasn't trying to. I was just walking by and I overheard, being what I am it's a bit difficult to turn off my ears...plus when I heard you talking about yourself my curiosity aroused...you're very interesting to me". Elena's mouth opened for a moment, she was searching for words, a bit taken aback by his statement.

"Umm thanks...I think". Roman laughed.

"I meant it as a good thing, sorry if I'm being a bit creepy. I haven't really talked to anyone but Stefan and Bonnie in a long time". Elena nodded, remembering how Roman was a bit shy when she first arrived, although he had managed to talk to her within the first day he met her, so how bad could it really be.

"Yeah..but speaking of interesting. Roman I haven't seen you in two weeks, where have you been?". Roman's face dropped, his eyes searching the ground for a moment before looking back up.

"I ummm...I've been around, I just didn't really know what to say, so I just kind of avoided every one, until I could clear my head. I mean showing up covered in blood,it can be a little disconcerting to those around you". Elena nodded again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she could understand what he meant,so she asked her next question with a bit of caution.

"I get it, Truthfully it was a little scary, but, Roman what exactly was it?. I mean what happened?". Roman sighed.

"Well Markus and his pack attacked me and to skip the sordid details. I won,they didn't". Elena took in his statement, she could only imagine how brutal the situation must have been for Roman to end up covered in blood that she was now sure was probably not his own, so she decided to change course of the conversation.

"So you heard what I said to Stefan in the library". Roman nodded. Elena smirked at him.

"So how is it fair that you now know some things about me, but I don't know much about you". Roman now returned her smirk.

"I guess it's not, so I guess my question to you is, what do you want to know?". Elena thought for a moment.

"Well, let's just start with how you exist". Roman gave her a mischievous grin.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much". Elena laughed while smacking her arm, Roman laughed with her.

"Not, what I meant. I mean in my world, I've never even heard of you. I'm not even sure you exist. Roman nodded at her and approached her.

"Well then I guess it's best we go get comfortable somewhere". Roman then began to lead Elena out of the hallway.

"Because girl I have one hell of a story to tell you".


	8. Chapter 8

Elena and Roman were now both in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena was sitting on one of the couches while Roman stood behind the couch across from her, a drink in his hand and a look of thought on his face, it looked as though he was trying to find the right way to start the conversation. A moment later Stefan walked into the room, both Roman and Elena looked at him.

"Hey, Bonnie just called with something important, so I gotta go out for a while". Roman spoke up concerned.

"Something you need help with?". Stefan shook his head while putting on his jacket at the front door.

"No,nothing you need to be worried about, you just stay here and keep Elena company. I'll be back later". Roman nodded in acceptance and Stefan turned and left the house. Roman and Elena turned their attention back to each other. Roman finally spoke after a moment.

"So you said that in your world,you've never heard of me?". Elena nodded, Roman's eyes went downward. He was searching the ground for his next words, a bit puzzled by the news. Roman looked up again, wonder now in his eyes.

"Well...have you ever heard of Zach". Elena's eyebrows creased.

"Yeah, Stefan said he was his uncle when I first met him". Elena looked back now and knew that Stefan was too old for Zach to be his uncle, but truth be told she had never thought much about it. Roman chuckled slightly at her statement.

"Well, Stefan and Damon called him that for appearance sake, but Zach was actually their great great nephew and my great great grandson". Elena now looked at Roman confused.

"Great great grand...". Elena's sentence was cut off when the realization hit her, her eyes widened.

"So you're how the Salvatore line kept going after Stefan and Damon were turned". Roman nodded and finally walked around and sat down on the couch across from Elena, he took a sip of his drink and then looked at her.

"Guilty as charged". Elena looked at him a bit stunned, Stefan and Damon had never mentioned Roman,at least not to her. Roman smirked at her expression and continued on.

"You see, the story as I know it is like this...During the Civil War Giuseppe Salvatore began sleeping with one of the Salvatore house maids AKA my Mom. I've never been sure on the details in between, but as far as I know Giuseppe was killed before I was born and with Stefan and Damon both thought dead, everything Giuseppe owned went to me, or rather my Mom given I was just an infant". Elena nodded.

"So you're Stefan and Damon's half brother?". Roman shrugged.

"Technically". Elena nodded again and sat back for a moment, taking in the information, she leaned forward a second later, her expression filled with curiosity.

"But you're a hybrid, so that means your Mom would have been". Elena didn't finish her sentence, she knew Roman picked up on where she was going. Roman nodded at her and took another sip of his drink before speaking again.

"Yeah unbeknownst to her at the time, but then when I was about Fifteen, my Mom had a date over one night and he got a little too forceful".

* * *

Flashback

Mystic Falls, 1880

Roman walked through the front door of the Salvatore house, he was dressed in the clothing of the time, his hair long and his face clean shaven, he had stepped out for a few hours to give his Mother and her male friend of the night some privacy. As Roman walked into the main room of the Salvatore house he called out for her.

"Mother". Roman heard no response, his eyebrows creased in confusion and worry, the house was way too quiet, he began to cautiously make his way up the stairs to his Mother's room,listening carefully for any sound. As he approached the door to the room slowly he called out one more time.

"Mother". Roman again heard no response, so her pushed open the door, finding it had no resistance, he stepped inside, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness, when they did the sight he saw made his eyes widen in complete horror, he saw his Mom on the floor,hugging her legs to her chest, she looked to be in a state of shock. Roman peered over to the bed, the man she had brought home lied there in a pool of blood. Roman looked back and forth between his Mom and the body on the bed a few times, trying to comprehend what he was seeing, he finally shook himself out of his own state of shock and rushed over to his Mother's side. Once he crouched beside her he looked her over, noticing her clothes were torn and she had various bruises and scratch marks, her brunette hair in a frenzy, he grabbed her face and made her look at him, their matching sky blue eyes meeting. Roman spoke softly.

"Mother what happened?". She just started a hole through him, it was as if he wasn't even there, he shook her a few times, trying to get her to answer him. When that didn't work Roman got up and paced around the room, trying to think of what to do. After a minute a stopped and looked at the body on the bed and then a moment later in panic mode he picked his Mother up bridal style and ran out the door.

* * *

Present day

As Roman finished, Elena looked at him, stunned.

"She killed him". Roman nodded, his eyes seemed to be full of rage bubbling under the surface.

"Yeah, it took her awhile be she finally told me what happened a few weeks later, and truth be told,guy is lucky that it was just a quick blow to the head,because if I had been there I would have tried to tear him into pieces". Roman's hand gripped his glass hard, Elena could tell he was trying to suppress his rage, which considering the glass in his hand had not shattered yet, she supposed he was actually doing so pretty well. Roman looked to see Elena concerned expression and managed to begrudgingly calm himself, he sat his glass down and spoke softly to her.

"Sorry". Elena looked at him in understanding and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I get it, but what did you do after that?". Roman sighed.

"Well...we ran. I took her to a small town in Ohio,we slept in the woods, lived off the land,it wasn't easy, but we were scared and let me tell you. I thought that finding a dead body in my Moms room was the most horrific thing I could ever see, then the next full moon came".

* * *

Flashback

Loveland,Ohio 1880

Roman was asleep on the ground, the dirt soiling his clothes, the leaves were his only pillow, he awoke, sitting up startled when he heard blood curdling scream. Roman looked in every direction before finding his Mom curled up in pain in the near distance, he got up and ran to her, scooping her up in his arms.  
"Mother what's wrong". She cried and jerked in pain thrashing around.  
"I DON'T KNOW….IT HURTS". Roman tried to keep hold of her, but her thrashing became to strong, he was thrown backwards a moment later, he got back to his feet and tried to approach her again only to see her look up at him, her eyes yellow, she growled at him like a hungry animal, he scream and unwilling tripped backward over his own feet, he managed to turn and get back up, running for his life through the woods.

* * *

Present day

Elena looked at Roman with sympathy, she could relate to seeing horrible things and not know what to do, especially when it involved parents. Roman continued his story.  
"She told me later that the pain had been going for hours before I woke up. I still don't know how I didn't hear it before then, but I guess it doesn't matter. I managed to keep running until day break. I don't know how, but somehow I grew enough nerve to go look for her".

* * *

Flashback  
Loveland, Ohio 1880

Roman had been wandering through the woods for hours searching for his Mother, calling out her name, the previous nights events shook him to his core, and on top of that he was absolutely exhausted. As he walked through the forest he stumbled upon a small village that had been set up right in the middle, there were men, women and children outside, doing various things. Playing, working, talking, he called out to get their attention.  
"Excuse me". Before Roman knew it he was rushed by various members of the village, all different kinds of weapons being pointed at him, he put his hands up in surrender. A moment later a soft voice called out from behind the mob.  
"Wait". Roman looked to see his Mother work her way through the various people to him, she hugged him and turned to the group. "This is my son". Roman's eyebrows creased in confusion, he was obviously wondering what on earth was going on.  
"Mother...Who are these people?". Just then and the mob relaxed there stances, a man with long gray hair, accompanied with a grey beard emerged and stood in front of Roman.  
"Hello, my name is Elias. I know what you and your Mother are and we're going to help".

* * *

Present day

Elena listened to Roman intently, a questioning look dawned on her face.  
"So who was Elias". Just as Roman opened his mouth to answer, he stopped, his expression growing confused. Elena looked at him concerned  
"Roman, what's wrong?". Roman got up and tilted his head to the side, almost like he was trying to listen to something closely.  
"It's just that I hear something...strange". Elena got up too, trying to hear what he was hearing, but her human ears were far less sensitive, she heard nothing, but Roman continued trying to figure out what the sound was, he could hear a sort of ticking sound. A moment later Roman's eyes widened, he figured out exactly what the sound was. Roman rushed to Elena and grabbed her, speeding out the door, just moments before the Salvatore Boarding House exploded, going up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman picked himself up off the ground, the blast had knocked him at least twenty feet away from the house, he stood shaking his head trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop, it only took a moment for everything to clear up. Roman looked at the Boarding house as it was burning, his expression was that of complete shock.

'Who did this?'. Roman was shakin from his thoughts when he peered to his left, he saw Elena lying there motionless, he rushed over and crouched beside her . Lifting Elena into his arms.

"Elena...Elena". Roman spoke her name trying to get her to wake up, he checked her pulse, feeling it there he sighed in relief, thankfully she was just unconscious. Roman lowered Elena back to the ground and took out his cell phone to call 911, but just as he was about to dial his phone rang, his lips pursed in anger as he recognized the number, he hesitated for a moment before answering the phone.

"What did you do?". The voice on the other end spoke softly, the accent clearly British.

"I would drop the tone if I were you mate, you see let's consider the house the start of my retribution for Markus and the rest of my wolves you tore apart". Roman's voice rose as he answered.

"THEY ATTACKED ME". The voice on the other end continued to speak softly.

"You see the problem with that is I don't really care, but I'll tell you this..by the end of this you'll wish they had killed you. Maybe next I'll go after you're brother". Roman yelled back through the phone.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE". The voice on the other end chuckled at him.

"You're right. I have a better idea, how about that girl I saw you jump out of the house with". Roman looked over to Elena as she lay unconscious, his voice finally lowering.

"Please, do what you want to me, but leave everyone else alone". The voice chuckled at him again.

"Oh you know that's not how this works, doesn't really matter anyway, at the end of all this. I will have you head on a stick mate". The voice hung up. Roman lowered his phone, he was seething, he slammed his fists down on the ground letting out a scream of rage. After a moment Roman remembered that Elena needed help, he collected himself long enough to dial 911 and report the fire, before he scooped Elena up in his arms and hurried to his car, he sat her in the front passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt, then rushed over the the driver side and sped off, all he knew at the moment was that they needed to get the hell out of dodge.

* * *

Virginia Beach,Virginia

Elena stirred, waking up in a daze, she blinked a few times trying to clear her vision, when everything cleared up she took a moment to look at her surroundings, she sat up when she noticed she was in a hospital room. Elena looked around confused, a moment later a nurse walked in.

"Oh you're awake". Elena didn't hesitate to speak.

"What's going on?". The nurse approached and began to check Elena vitals.

"You were in a bad accident, your friend brought you in, but don't worry, he is just out in the hallway". Elena's eyebrows creased in thought.

'Accident? friend?'. A moment later Roman walked in and Elena eyes widened as she remembered.

'The house exploded'. After the nurse asked Elena to take one last deep breath, she put her stethoscope back around her neck.

"Okay, everything seems fine, the doctor will be in shortly". Roman nodded at the nurse as she left. Roman looked at Elena with concern.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?". Elena took a moment to actually relax and examine herself, she felt slightly sore, but other than that she felt fine, so she nodded at Roman.

"Yeah I think so, but Roman what happened?. I remember the house exploding as we flew out the door and then...black". Roman nodded.

"I'll explain after we get out of here".

A few moments later the Doctor walked in and gave Elena a quick examination.

"Well you seem okay, but I usually don't like to release someone who was unconscious without at least overnight observation". Elena spoke up.

"No Doctor, I'm okay I promise". The doctor still looked hesitant. Roman put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and made him look into his eyes.

"She's a nurse doc, if she says she's okay, then let her go". The doctor nodded his head, clearly compelled.

"Yes, I will get your release papers". After the Doctor walked out, Roman turned his attention to Elena.

"Come on let's go". Elena looked at him confused.

"But don't we need to wait to sign the release forms' '. Roman shook his head.

"It doesn't matter right now, you're okay, so we need to get going". Roman held his hand out and Elena took it, he helped her off the hospital bed and to her feet, they walked out of the room and down the hallway. Elena watched Roman a bit concerned, he was a little jittery, he seemed very worried. As they exited the hospital Roman took off his dark blue hoodie and wrapped it around Elena.

"Here it's cold out". Elena started to say thank you but Roman continued to walk past her, not slowing down a bit. Once he reached his car he unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat, anxiously waiting for Elena to get in the passenger's side, when she did Roman didn't even wait for her to buckle her seat belt before he started the car and backed out of the parking lot, he proceeded to go at a definite illegal speed down the road. Elena looked at him concerned.

"Roman you're scaring me what happened? and..." Elena peered out the window taking in the city, it definitely was not Mystic Falls. Elena looked back at Roman.

"Where are we?". Roman decided to answer the second question first, his eyes never leaving the road, his demeanor anxious.

"We are in Virginia Beach. I have a house here that we can stay in, hopefully long enough until we can figure out what to do. Someone is after me,that 's why they blew up the Boarding house and now as a consequence of your association, he's after you too". Elena sat up now in high alert.

"Roman, who's after us?". Roman sighed.

"A guy named Klaus Mikaelson".


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later

"I don't know Stefan. I've been through this before in my world. Klaus is scary". Elena was sitting on the large deck of the beach house Roman had brought them too, she was talking to Stefan on a cell phone.

"I know how Klaus can be, we've dealt with him before, but he's been looking for a reason to get Roman for a long time". Elena shook her head in exasperation.

"Why?". Stefan, who was currently in a location unknown to Elena because he wouldn't tell her, she wasn't sure why but she heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"It's Roman's story to tell Elena". Elena's face contorted in frustration, she was involved in this too, she needed answers, but obviously she wasn't going to get them from Stefan, whom she heard speak over the phone again.

"Look Elena I'm sorry but I have to go now, and trust me Roman will give you answers, he just needs time. Now you be safe okay". Elena nodded even though she knew Stefan could not see her.

"You too". Both Elena and Stefan hung up. Elena put the phone down the the deck chair beside the one she was sitting in and looked out at the ocean, watching the waves. Roman's beach house was beautiful. Elena was still not sure of all it's features, but when she explored it, she counted about seven bedrooms, each all ready to live in, four bathrooms. A deck that stood about fifteen feet off the ground that had an ocean view, it stopped right in the middle of the sand, the house on the inside was pretty standard when it came to decor and furniture however, with the exceptions being the many flat screen tvs and video game systems in the rooms, as well as a pool table in the dining room. Elena's favorite place in the house though was the living room, mostly because it was normal, it was the place she could go where she didn't feel so overwhelmed, it was the first room when you walked through the door and it was simple. A standard couch, chairs on each side, coffee table in the middle, but of course a huge tv mounted on the wall, it all made Elena wonder even more who Roman was, how he even had a place like this, and why he made it look the way he did.

"Hey". Elena was startled out of her thoughts as she heard Roman behind her, she turned to look at him, a smirk on his face at her reaction.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you". Roman walked around to the chair that had his phone that Elena had used to call Stefan, he picked up the phone and sat down in the chair.

"So are Stefan and Bonnie okay?". Elena nodded at him.

"Yeah, they seem to be, he said they would try to meet us here at some point". Roman nodded in acceptance and turned his head looking out at the ocean. Elena sat and watched him for a minute, wondering what to say to him. Ever since they had gotten here three days prior he had seemed withdrawn, he hadn't said much too her, she wondered if he was scared or if he was just trying to collect himself, although he had gone out and bought her more clothes, since the ones he bought back in Mystic Falls had blown up with the Boarding house and he even cooked for her, but he was usually off by himself somewhere in the house, doing who knows what. Today was the first time Roman had even seemed willing to be in Elena's company since they had arrived at the house.

"I'm sorry". Elena looked at him now confused. Roman continued on.

"I know I've kind of hidden from you since we got here and I've dragged you into a bad situation that you don't deserve to be in with Klaus, on top of the fact that you were already in a bad situation being in this world in first place...I just wanted to apologize for that". Elena's eyes softened at him.

"Roman...you were defending yourself against Markus and his pack, Klaus reacting the way he is isn't your fault". Roman scoffed.

"That's not even Klaus's problem, it's just his excuse for finally trying to kill me". Elena sat up, her expression questioning.

"Yeah Stefan mentioned that Klaus has been after you for a long time, but Why? I mean what's the real problem?". Roman's eyebrows creased in concern, he obviously didn't want to tell Elena for whatever reason. Elena reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked at her.

"Roman, whatever it is. I've seen and done things...Horrible things, and I've also forgiven them, so if you're scared of the way I'll react, don't be". Roman looked away, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Elena..do you wonder why I saved you in the woods, when you got here". Elena's eyebrows creased in confusion, what did that have to do with anything. Roman continued.

"It was because...I know what you are". Elena's confused expression deepened.

"What I am?". Roman nodded.

"Doppelganger". Roman turned to look at Elena, searching for her reaction, her eyes now wide, her mouth agape in shock, she shook her head at him.

"Roman, how do you know?". Roman's head turned his eyes moving toward the ground, he deadpanned his next word.

"Because I killed the last one".


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback

Loveland,Ohio 1886

* * *

"Excuse me sir, are you okay".

Roman opened his eyes, he was laying on the forest floor, surrounded by trees and dirt, everything felt so sharp. Roman could feel everything around him twice as much as he could before, he looked up and focused on the face of who had spoken to him. Roman saw a beautiful girl with dark brown eyes and hair to match, he recognized her as a girl from the local town, her name was Alanna, she looked down at him with concern. Roman made his way to his feet, he was incredibly disoriented, the look on his face was of someone who was unsettled and distressed, he was hyperventilating. Roman started to shake his head, opening and closing his eyes,each time peering around at his surroundings to anyone else it would seem like he was trying to get everything to come into focus, but in reality for Roman everything was too focused, too sharp, completely overwhelming.

'What has Klaus done to me?'.

Alanna who was standing by watching the man she had found in the woods, her expression of concern when she had found him now changed to one of discomfort as she watched him act so strangely now, she stepped toward him, speaking uncertainty.

"Um..Excuse me sir".

Roman's head jerked toward Alanna at a lighting quickness, she stepped back, clearly startled a bit,clutching her bow and arrow she had been using to hunt. Roman finally focused on the girl who had interrupted his thoughts,stunned when she spoke,in his daze he had forgotten she was there.

"Are you okay?".

Roman wanted to answer, but in that moment he tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows creasing in wonder, all of his senses were in a frenzy before but now it all focused on one thing, his eyes went to the vein on her neck, he could hear her blood pumping, her heart beating. All of the sudden Roman and this incredible urge to drink every last drop from her, it lit every nerve in his body on fire. Roman's head shot up as his eyes widened, he realized exactly what Klaus had done to him.

'Oh for the love of God no'.

Alanna was now looking at Roman with a cross between confusion and panic at his demeanor. Roman's expression went from realization to sinister, his eyes becoming yellow, his fangs protruding. Alanna let a gasp of shock. Seemingly by instinct Alanna brought up her bow and shot an Arrow at Roman, hitting him right in the shoulder, he didn't even flinch. Roman reached up and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. Alanna peered at him in shock. Roman in an internal battle with himself not to kill her, looked back at her, his voice low and growly.

"Run".

Alanna stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, dropping her bow and having just used her last arrow on his shoulder, she had lost any weapon she had. Alanna quickly scrambled to her feet running as fast as she could away from Roman. Sadly in that moment Roman seemed to lose complete control of his own body, becoming a feral predator. Alanna didn't even make it ten feet before Roman sped in front of her, his sudden appearance frightening her, she yelped as she fell backward again. Roman reached down and grabbed her leg, she yelled out in pain as his grip shattered her ankle. Roman pulled her back, but Alanna fought him like hell, kicking at him multiple times with her other foot, before finally landing a kick square in his face, it did not hurt him at all, but for a brief moment it brought Roman back to reality. Roman let go of her ankle and she turned on her stomach and tried to crawl away, crying out in pain all the while Roman sat on one knee clutching his head in both hands, trying to fight himself, his conscience screaming one word at him, getting louder and louder.

'Stop,Stop,Stop,STOP,STOP,STOP'.

Unfortunately however. While Roman's head said one thing, his body did another, he lost his internal battle and stood up. Walking forward aggressively, Roman grabbed Alanna's leg again and pulled her back with a loud grunt while Alanna let out a loud scream for her life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

* * *

Present Day

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Roman sat up in his bed, he was hyperventilating, he looked stunned. Roman peered to his left to see Elena standing at the side of his bed, looking at him with the same concerned expression Alanna had given him all those years ago.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but I thought you were having a nightmare. I heard you tossing and turning, mumbling different words...plus," Elena brought her hands up,they were soaked,"You're sweating...a lot".

Roman stared at Elena wide eyed, his breathing never calming, he opened and shut his mouth a few times trying to speak.

"I...uhh...I….I'm so sorry".

Roman scrambled from his bed, tossing the blanket aside and speeding as quickly as he could out of the house, he felt like he was a thousand degrees. Running across the sand, Roman dove into the cold water of the ocean, he stayed underneath for what seemed like eternity but in reality must have only been a few minutes before rising to the surface with an unneeded gasp of air. When Roman stood the water only came to his waste, he turned a waded back to the shore, his black tank and basketball shorts sticking to him. Roman stood in the sand at the shore line bracing his hands on his knees, breathing in slow deep breaths, willing himself to calm down, the water had been like a reset to his whole system.

"Are you alright?".

Roman looked up to see Elena walking toward him on the beach, concern still lingering on her face.

"Yeah," Roman nodded,"Or at least I will be...thanks for the wake up call".

Elena nodded,"Yeah, truth be told you were kinda scaring me".

Roman and Elena stood in silence for a few moments, Elena deciding to approach the next subject carefully.

"So...I heard you say a name in your sleep...Alanna,was that her?".

Roman looked at Elena, her curious eyes peering into him, he hesitated before answering.

"Yeah," Roman nodded, walking to stand next to Elena, standing side by side watching the ocean,"That was her name".

Elena looked at Roman next to her, she saw a look of heavy guilt on his face, a look of sympathy now dawned on her own. When Roman had told her about killing the previous doppelganger, she had gone silent, unsure what to say and he had walked away after a few moments.

"Roman, just so you know, I'm not angry at you. I'm sure you heard what I told Stefan back in Mystic Falls. I was a vampire once. I know what it's like to have the guilt of killing someone on me, hell I still do".

Roman nodded before his face contorted in thought, wondering if he should say his next words, he decided to just say it.

"Yeah...I kinda over exaggerated that part".

Elena's eyebrows creased in confusion,"What do you mean?".

Roman sighed,"Meaning..I didn't kill her physically myself. I just feel responsible for it".

* * *

Flashback

Loveland,Ohio 1886

Roman dragged Alanna back, her scream filled his ears, but it did nothing to stop him, he quickly flipped the girl over, crouching down he sank his fangs into her neck, drinking deeply, a voice in his head still screaming at him.

'STOP,STOP,STOP'.

Roman clutched the ground beneath him in a death grip, hearing Alanna hearth begin to slow, he managed to will himself off of her, throwing himself backward with a gasp, he laid on the ground , his nerves seemingly began to calm a bit.

"Well that was entertaining, thought I might have to step in".

Roman quickly got to his feet, looking for the voice behind him, he peered at the man in front of him.

"Klaus".

Klaus smirked at him,"Well glad to see that worked, my last attempt to create Hybrids, they all died".

Roman lunged at Klaus,"You son of a",Klaus easily dodged him, Roman landed with a crash.

Klaus laughed at him,"Easy mate. I could kill you in the snap of my fingers". Klaus went over and checked on Alanna, who was still barely alive, he bit into his wrist and held it over her mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME", Roman yelled from his position on the ground.

Klaus looked up at him, he took Alanna into his arms,"Oh I think you know, and this girl here is the reason you even survived it".

Roman's brows creased in confusion, Klaus answered the unasked question.

"Doppelganger mate, her blood in special, you see I've been waiting almost five hundred years for her. Since I had to kill the last one to break a little curse I had".

"Klaus turned to walk off with the girl, but he turned back to Roman with a smirk again on his face, "Thank you by the way,led me right to her".

Klaus then sped off, leaving Roman in the woods by himself, leaving him to whatever his fate may be.

* * *

Present Day

Virginia Beach,Virginia

Elena looked at Roman stunned,"So you didn't kill her?".

Roman shook his head, "Not physically, but shortly after that an enemy of Klaus caught up with him and killed her, which wouldn't have happened if I had done something, but I just sat there while he took her".

Elena shook her head at him, "Roman, you can't play that game, he probably would have killed you took her anyway, it doesn't make it your fault".

Roman shrugged, "Maybe, but it's just one of those things that..no matter how hard I try,no matter what I do, it just won't leave me alone..you know what I mean".

Elena thought about it for a second before nodding, she knew that sadly, sometimes things stay with you, even things that shouldn't. Roman and Elena stood in silence once again for a few moments before Elena spoke up again.

"But you never answered my question from yesterday", Roman's eye brows creased in wonder,"Why does Klaus want to kill you?".

Roman peered behind him for a second, looking toward the garage of the house.

"Follow me".

Roman began walking toward the garage, Elena followed him curiously. When they entered, Elena looked around, it had the normal garage things in it. A radio, various tools, for working on things, but Elena noticed Roman walking to a large freezer. Roman stopped and picked up a key out of a small drawer right beside the freezer before he opened it up. Elena watched in wonder as Roman reached in and took out a blood bag, before he turned to her holding it.

"This is why Klaus wants to kill me," Elena looked at him questioningly, he answered.

"Doppelganger Blood".


	12. Chapter 12

Elena's eyes widened,"You have doppelganger blood, but how? You said Alanna was dead".

Roman nodded as he turned around to place the blood back in the freezer, "She is...but", Roman locked the freezer and turned to meet Elena's gaze,"Klaus had Alanna for a number of months before she was killed, in that time he managed to get about twelve pints from her...which someone then stole". Roman put air quotes around the word someone, knowing damn well it had been him who had stolen the blood.

Elena's eyebrows rose,"You stole the blood, but didn't you know Klaus was going to come after you?".

Roman shook his head, "He didn't know it was me...not for a long time anyway,but I knew he suspected, so almost everywhere I went around the world. I would buy various properties. I had a witch friend of mine cloak every property I had, but just in case Klaus ever found out, I kept the blood for leverage".

Elena nodded, "So that's why you brought us here,because you had it cloaked".

Roman shrugged, "Yeah, so we should be safe...at least for a little while. Hopefully until we figure out how to get you back home, then," Roman sighed, "Well then I don't know but at least you'll be out of the cross fire".

Elena gave Roman a slight smile, happy that he even cared, but then her face fell a bit, she was unsure that she wanted to leave Stefan, Roman and Bonnie alone in this situation with Klaus.

Roman put his hand on Elena's shoulder making her look at him, "Hey it's not your problem...in fact with you being who you are, it's best we get you out of here before Klaus ever see's your face".

Elena looked at Roman a bit surprised, it was almost like he had read her mind.

Roman took his hand off her shoulder and sighed, "But for now you should probably get some sleep, and I", Roman paused and looked down at himself, he was still wet from the ocean, "Should go shower, so excuse me".

Elena watched as Roman walked out of the garage, leaving her alone, she couldn't help but wonder what on earth was gonna come next.

* * *

The next morning Elena was up early, she was freshly showered and decided to make some coffee in the kitchen. Roman was nowhere in site at the moment. While Elena waited on the coffee to brew, she decided to look around a little, mostly just out of boredom. While walking in the living room Elena noticed something she hadn't before, right above the tv Roman had some pictures hung up, they were of various things, but the one that jumped out too her was the one of Roman, Stefan and Damon, it looked like it was taken at the Mystic grill. Stefan was on the left, he wasn't smiling but his expression was very relaxed and content. Damon was in the middle with his one arm each around Roman and Stefan's shoulders, he had his signature smirk on his face. Roman was on the right, his face made Elena laugh, he had his eyes crossed with his cheeks sunken all the way in making it look like he had the mouth of a fish, the picture made Elena smile.

"Being nosy?".

Elana jumped, startled by Roman's voice, she turned to him, slightly annoyed,"Stop doing that".

Roman smiled, amused by her reaction, "Sorry".

Elena's face softened, she decided to answer his previous question, "Anyway, I wasn't trying to be nosy. I just noticed the picture. I like it".

Roman walked over to the picture. Elena moved to the side as he reached to take the picture off the wall. Roman stared at the picture for a few moments. Elena stood by just watching Roman's reaction. Roman smiled at the picture before a began to straight out laugh.

Elena grinned at Roman, wondering what he was laughing about, "What's so funny?".

Roman turned from the picture to look at Elena, a smile still on his face, "Just a memory of that day...you see", Roman turned to put the picture back on the wall before he turned to Elena once again, "Right after that picture was taken. Damon challenged me to a game of pool. Which I won, so he wanted two out of three. I win again, he goes three out of five. I win again, he goes five out of nine, and of course I beat him five times in a row, he got so mad that he chased me through the grill with a pool queue. I go outside and grab a tire iron from my car and we had a sword fight in the middle of the street. I mean cops got called, arrested us both and everything. Luckily a little compulsion took care of that, but damn it makes me laugh now".

Elena smiled almost despite herself, just imagining that was really ridiculous. Elena's face fell all of the sudden, she remembered something that had bothered her when she first arrived in this world.

Roman noticed Elena's sudden change,his expression now going to concern, "What's wrong Elena?".

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but she hesitated to ask the question, she remembered Stefan and Bonnie's reaction when she asked them, she tried to ask the question softly, "Roman what...happened to Damon".

Roman's face fell when he heard the question, his eyes went to the ground, he searched for the proper words, he looked up as if about to answer, but he now hesitated, after a moment he sighed, "Klaus...found me a few years ago and… I still don't know how but he did and he wanted to know what happened to the blood and my worst fear came true when he found out I had a family".

* * *

Flashback

Mystic Falls,2012

Roman rushed through the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House, he had gotten a frantic call from Stefan that he had get home quickly. Something about Damon, he speeds up to Damon's room. Finding Stefan standing in the middle of the room, his hand over his mouth in concern, not bothering to turn to face him. Roman walks cautiously, afraid of what he'll find. Roman's eyes widen in shock when he sees the bed, on it was Damon, nearly unconscious, sweating profusely. Bonnie was by Damon's side trying to make him as comfortable as she could, you could tell she had been crying.

Roman approached, his voice frantic, "What the hell happened?".

To Roman's surprise it was Damon who spoke, opening his eyes, "aaww, don't cry over me baby brother. I'll be fine".

Roman got angry at being teased, this was far from funny, "Clearly something is very wrong, now tell me what in the hell happened to you Damon".

Damon started to breath heavy, it was a few torturous moments before he spoke, "Got bit, by some guy named Klaus, said he wanted you to meet him in the cemetery with his blood before it was too late...whatever that means".

Roman's eyes widened again, 'Klaus, how the hell', Roman cut off his own thoughts, this was no time to ponder what's whys or hows, all he knew was he had to do something and fast.

Roman immediately went to rush out of the room, "You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna fix this".

Roman sped out of the room and to the basement of the house where he kept the blood stashed.

About ten minutes later Roman arrived at the cemetery, having rushed there like a madman, he walked through the grass searching in every direction for Klaus.

Roman saw no one around, getting angry being played with, his voice rose, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. I HAVE WHAT YOU WANT!".

"Goodness what is with the tone mate, can't we be civil".

Roman turned toward Klaus, rage written all over his face, Klaus however had a nice big grin, it was like he thought this was a game.

Roman tossed the cooler he had to Klaus, "It's in there...all of it".

Klaus opened the cooler, checking to make sure all the blood was there, he looked at Roman annoyed, "So you HAVE had it...this whole time".

Roman's fist clenched in anger, "Enough games, how do I save my brother?".

Klaus pursed his lips feigning like he was in thought, "Well I would tell you but", Roman all of the sudden yelled out in pain, he clutched his head, dropping to his knees. Klaus grinned triumphantly, "I don't really think you deserve it".

A woman appeared in front of Roman out of the blue, she had her hand out in front of her, an intense look of concentration on her face. Roman fell to the ground still clutching his head.

Klaus approached Roman, crouching right beside him, "You see mate, unfortunately for you. I enjoy torturing you too much, but on the bright side, you did buy your other brother and his girlfriend another day, so it's not all bad, and as for you...I see you around".

Klaus stood up and grabbed the women, obviously a witch and sped off with her. Instantly the pain in Roman's head was gone, he got to his knees and frantically looked in every direction for any sign of Klaus, but he found none. Klaus was already long gone. Roman began seething, his rage boiling over to the point that his eyes turned yellow and his fangs came forth, he let out a intertal yell of rage.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

* * *

Roman rushed back to the Boarding house once he collected himself, he walked through the front door to find Stefan a crying mess in Bonnie's arms, she looked up at him when he entered, the tears on her face spilling as well, the look she gave him was all he needed. Roman walked up to Damon's room, just to confirm it with his own eyes, he stopped at the doorway, hesitating, he didn't want to look , but he forced himself to step through. Roman gasped at what he saw. Damon, gray, veins protruding and very, very dead, the sight floored him to no end. Roman got a far away look in his eyes as he turned and walked away. Roman slowly made his way through the house and out the door. Roman wandered through the streets of Mystic Falls, a look of disbelief on his face, he was aimless, he had no clue of his destination until he got there. Roman sat on the porch of the house, his emotions finally hitting him like a truck, his lip began quivering,tears began spilling, his breath hyperventilating. Roman became so lost that he never heard the door open behind him, but he felt the hands on his shoulders.

"Roman".

Roman just barely managed to turn his head, to meet the girls questioning but concerned blue-green eyes, he tried to speak a few times, his mouth opening and closing, but in the end he just managed to to say her name through his oncoming tears.

"Caroline".

Roman turned his head and laid his face into his hand and began bawling. Caroline wrapped her arms around him from behind, laying her head on his back and just held him as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Present Day

Virginia Beach,Virginia

Roman and Elena were now side by side, at some point during his story they had made their way into the kitchen. Roman leaned forward and braced his hands on the kitchen

counter, a look of complete dejection on his face.

"That son of a bitch took my brother!".

Elena looked on, her eyes filled with sorrow, she saw Roman close his eyes, fighting to keep his emotions in check, but one stray tear managed to drop from the corner of his eye.

Elena felt so bad, but what had she expected. Damon's death was of course a touchy subject and her curiosity had...well not killed the cat, but in this case had definitely hurt it.

Elena reached up and gently wiped away the stray tear from Roman's face with her thumb. Roman opened his eyes and turned his head to her, a bit stunned by her tender touch.

Elena's voice was full of sympathy, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like. Klaus killed my aunt".

Roman nodded in understanding. Elena's eyes downcast to the ground in sadness, remembering the events of the sacrifice, they stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few

minutes, each unsure what to do next. Eventually Roman pushed off the kitchen counter with a sigh, a bit annoyed by the sadness that now filled the room.

"Let get outta here".

Elena looked up at him, her brows creased in confusion, "What do you mean?".

Roman walked past her to the front door and grabbed the dark blue hoodie he had given her at the hospital and tossed it too her, he then grabbed a dark red one and put it on,

"I mean let's go somewhere...get outta the house for a while, the cloaking spell go's two miles in each direction, so as long as we don't go past a certain point, we'll be fine".

Elena nodded, but she was still a little anxious, "But where would we go".

Roman shrugged, "Anywhere, doesn't matter. I don't know about you but I'm getting a little stir-crazy being cooped up in here".

Roman turned around and walked out the front door. Elena stood there for a moment, before she heard him call back.

"You comin".

Elena glanced around the house she had been stuck in for days and decided she could definitely agree with him about going stir-crazy so she slid on the hoodie that was of course

two sizes too big for her and followed Roman out.

* * *

Roman and Elena were walking side by side down the street. Roman had stopped and bought Elena ice cream at a shop a few blocks away from the beach house, they were

walking along this strip of town that had various hotels and shops for tourists, although there weren't very many people around at the moment because of the chilly weather.

Elena and Roman were just engaging in random conversation.

"Mmmmm, thanks for the ice cream".

Roman gave Elena a crooked smile, "You're welcome, best place in town for it".

Elena nodded, "why didn't you get any yourself then?".

Roman shrugged, "Human food is one of those things I have to be in a certain mood for".

Elena chuckled slightly, "Yeah I know what you mean".

As Elena and Roman walked along, Elena started to think about how she hadn't really done something like this in a long time, but her thoughts were interrupted when she realized

Roman was talking to her.

Elena turned her head toward him, a little embarrassed that she wasn't listening, "huh..I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out".

Roman smiled, amused by her, "I said that I was thinking about how, despite the things we've told each other, I'm surprised that I never caught your last name".

Elena's eyebrows rose, a little surprised herself, she had never said her last name had she, "Oh, umm...Gilbert".

Roman hummed, "You mean like the founding family Gilberts".

Elena nodded before she glanced at Roman curiously, "Wait they're still Gilberts in Mystic Falls?".

Roman's face scrunched like he was unsure, "Truth be told I wouldn't know if they're _still_

any. I don't meet enough people. I just keep to myself most of the time".

Elena gave a knowing look, "Yeah Bonnie told me you were shy. What's up with that?".

Roman shrugged, "I don't know. I man I never used to be, but over time...after certain events. I just became more and more withdrawn and eventually it turned into this thing  
where, when push comes to shove I can always do what's needed but being social is probably the hardest thing for me nowadays unless I'm comfortable around you".

Elena looked at him, a bit puzzled, "But if you're not social then how do you get comfortable around people?".

Roman chuckled, "Yeah, that's the catch 22 of it, but when I met Caroline, she always got me through", Roman Glanced at Elena wonderingly, "Do you know her...Caroline Forbes?".

Elena nodded, "Yeah, Caroline's one of my two best friends in the world".

Roman smiled, "Yeah, she was my best friend too, still is I guess, but she got married and had kids a while back, so I don't see her much, but when she was around she was pretty much the sole reason I had a life, she would drag me places, talk to people for me, she was almost like my wing man or woman in her case, never would have gotten laid again if it wasn't for her".

Elena stopped, almost choking on the bite of ice cream she had from her cup, she glanced at Roman, her eyes wide as she tried to look annoyed, but you could tell she was trying

to not laugh. Roman grinned wide at her reaction, he enjoyed making her laugh.

Elena smacked him on the arm playfully, "Okay, moving on!", they went back to walking, silent for a moment before Elena spoke again, glancing at Roman curiously, "But you seemed to get comfortable with me pretty quick".

Roman stopped at turned to Elena, he was contemplating,neither were sure if what she said was suppose to be a question or just a simple statement, but Roman decided to  
answer any way, "Well...that night when I helped you with Markus at the grill and you saw what I was, you didn't run screaming from me...like most would have. I just felt something different about you, like I could just be content around you".

Elena's eyes widened, she was taken aback by his statement, she searched for a response, but couldn't find one, but before she could figure it out she noticed Roman glance up

behind her, his expression becoming suspicious.

Elena's eyebrows creased in concern, "Roman what's wrong".

Roman's jaw ticked upward, pointing Elena in the direction he was looking, "That look right to you?".

Elena turned to look behind her, across the street she saw to men, they were looking around, seemingly making sure no one was watching them, obviously missing her and

Roman, but then they turned down an alleyway.

Elena turned back to Roman, she shook her head, "Looked a little funny to me, but who knows, they may have just been looking to see if they were going the right way".

Roman nodded, but Elena could see on his face that he wasn't fully convinced. Though after a moment Roman turned and was about to walk away, but then all of the sudden his

head snapped up, his eyes wide, it was like he had heard a sound inaudible to the human ear. Before Elena to comprehend what was happening, Roman took off running across

the empty street to the alleyway.

Elena called after him, a shriek in her voice "Roman!".

Roman stopped in front of the alleyway. Elena heard him yell out angrily, "HEY!". Before he rushed down the alley and out of her sight.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Elena rushed across the street after Roman, incredibly worried. Right as Elena reached the front of the alleyway she saw both of the

men who had went down it a minute ago come literally flying out in front of her, each crash landing with a thud, though they each got up as quickly as they could and took off

running in the opposite direction, clearly frightened. Elena's eyes widened in shock, she finally turned and peered down the alley, she gasped as she saw Roman helping a lady up

on her feet, she had a nice cut on her forehead, those men must have attacked her. Roman was right to be suspicious of them, he helped the lady to her feet, she was clearly

disoriented. Roman cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes, his voice now commanding.

"Do everything I say", the woman nodded at him. Roman bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth, "Drink", She complied, one he was sure the lady had taken enough to heal her, Roman took his wrist away, he took a second to wipe the blood from her forehead with his sleeve, before completing his compulsion, "All right...you never saw me or the girl tonight, nothing happened, if anyone asks you why you were late, you tell them that you took a wrong turn, now get to wherever you were going and do not look back".

The woman turned and began walking away, sure enough not looking back to notice Elena and Roman. Roman turned to Elena, who was just watching, a bit stunned. Roman

sighed, he was clearly a bit disappointed by the whole ordeal,he began walking out of the alleyway. As Roman went to walk past Elena she grabbed his arm,stopping him in his

tracks, he looked at her questioningly, she looked back at him in wonder, awe filled her voice.

"You...you helped her, for no reason!".

Roman's expression turned to confusion, he thought for a moment before responding, shaking his head, "I wasn't aware I needed a reason to do the right thing".

Roman turned and began walking away. Elena watched him, completely dumbstruck. All of the sudden she felt an incredibly warm feeling engulf her entire body for him and as she felt it, only one thought entered her head.

'Uh oh'.


	14. Chapter 14

One week later

Roman was standing at the kitchen sink of the beach house, His hands braced on the edge,he was lost in thought. As the days rolled

on Roman was getting less and less sleep, he found himself just roaming through the house most of the time, burying himself in

anything that might even remotely help him escape his own head. Truth be told with each passing moment Roman was getting more

and more worried, hell he would even say that he was getting scared. Fear was not an emotion Roman was very familiar with,

considering what he was, he did not have much to be afraid of in the world. Unfortunately for Roman however Klaus Mikaelson was

one of the few things in the world that he could not take. Roman could admit that Klaus was much stronger and much badder than he

was and sadly Klaus wasn't even the only problem. Roman knew from the day that Klaus had killed Damon that Klaus had witches on

his side, powerful ones, he figured that was how Klaus had managed to find him in the first place and Roman had personal experience

with the pain that witches could inflict, so they were one of the few creatures to avoid crossing negatively if he could. Speaking of

witches, Bonnie and Stefan were still nowhere to be found at this point and Roman could feel in his gut, in his bones that with each

passing second Klaus was closer and closer the breaking through the cloaking spell the house was under, the thought of that filled

Roman with dread, because he knew that he had no magic, no other means of protecting himself other than his own two fists and at

this point that was the worst game plan to have, so it was starting to really settle in that if or sadly...when Klaus found him, Roman

was screwed, because everything that he knew in the world could hurt him was coming right for his head. Roman was falling deeper

and deeper into despair, but truth be told it wasn't even for himself that he was most concerned for, he had a brother, a sister in law

and a Girl who was now sleeping on his couch that he had dragged into the middle of his battle, not to mention Damon who was the

become casualty because Roman had decided to take revenge against Klaus over a hundred years ago, so good lord, Roman had no

idea what he would do if Klaus got his hands on anyone else he cared about. Roman pushed himself up off the counter with a

frustrated sigh, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, he began breathing in slow calming breaths.

'Okay stop, stop thinking before you drive yourself crazy'.

Roman was pulled out of his thoughts when her started to hear sounds coming from the living room, he turned and walked in a bit

cautiously, his expression went from weary to concerns when he neared the back of the couch and found the the sounds were coming

from Elena, whom had fallen asleep there earlier, she was squirming around a bit, making very fussing sounds. Roman was not sure

what exactly was wrong,if she was having a nightmare or was just a bit restless, but he was sure that she was not in a very content

state. Roman thought briefly about waking her, but he got an idea, one he thought might help both of them. Roman wandered over to

the part of the couch where Elena rested her head, he was slow and quiet, careful not to wake her. Roman laid his hand on top of her

head and closed his eyes, clearing his mind.

* * *

Elena's eyes snapped open, she looked around confused, all of the sudden she was in a place she didn't recognize, it looked to be a

small village in the middle of the woods. Elena looked around, she saw various men and women, doing different things, from the

clothes it looked to be the 1800s.

Elena shook her head slightly, "Where?".

"It's a memory of mine". Elena jumped and turned toward the voice. Roman looked at her a little guilty , but also amused.

Elena was a bit annoyed, "Why do you keep doing that?".

Roman seemed to have a bad habit of sneaking up behind her and it was starting to get on her nerves, he shrugged, "Sorry, not my intention".

Elena's face softened, she decided to get back to the original subject, "A memory", her expression to wonder, "Are you in my head right now?".

Roman's face fell a bit, he hoped that she wouldn't get mad at him for it, "Yeah… you were making weird sounds in your sleep and it seemed like something was bothering you, so I just thought I would try to ease whatever it was".

Elena nodded, truth be told she couldn't be angry at him, especially with the reasoning he had, but the problem was, she couldn't

remember what she might have been dreaming about that caused her to start making a fuss, but for now she decided to let it go.

Elena looked to meet Roman gaze, "um...thank you, that's considerate of you, but why did you bring me here?".

Elena saw Roman's give a nice wide smile, it was the first time she could recall him smiling like that, she liked seeing him smile.

"Well", Roman moved to stand next to Elena, "I was kind of having a self pity party and it dawned on me that all I've really shared with you are sad parts of my life, so I thought maybe to lighten myself up and you , that I should show you my happiest memories. You see this", Roman pointed out toward the village, "Is the place I told you about a while back where I found my mom after the first night she turned, the guy I mentioned...Elias was an alpha werewolf who took us in, all these people were my pack, just one big family, but this is the best part".

Roman gazed in a certain direction, Elena's gaze followed his. In front of her Elena saw a beautiful little boy, maybe three or four

years old, he was running away from something, but not in fear, he was smiling and laughing. In fact his smile matched Roman's, the

little boy hid behind one of the various tents in the village, looking around him for whoever he had been running from, just then a

lady who had been walking by, caught him hiding and smiled down at him.

"Is your father chasing you again?".

The little boy grinned up at her and nodded, she shook her head in amusement and walked away. Elena's gaze turned to the side of

the tent, she saw a man creeping up slowly, when he turned she saw his face, she recognized him as Roman, but he looked different,

his hair was long and he was clean shaven and of course his attire was fit for the time, she saw Roman settle on the corner of the

tent, he peaked around at the little boy, ready to pounce, and he had no clue Roman was even there. A moment later Roman rushed

him and gathered the little boy into his arms.

"GOT AH!".

As the little boy began giggling, Roman spun him around and set him on the ground and began tickling him, while they both just  
laughed and laughed.

Elena peered up at Roman, she was awestruck, "That's your son!".

Roman nodded, "Zachariah!".

Elena saw a light in Roman's eyes, a spark of complete delight as he watched the scene. Elena turned her head back and watched as

Roman played with his son, she smiled as she felt her heart just completely melt and as if just by instinct she reached down and took

Roman's hand in hers, entwining the fingers together.


	15. Chapter 15

Five Days Later

"Hey Roman".

Elena had just exited the bathroom, she was finished getting dressed after showering when she saw Roman walking toward her down the hallway, he slowed down a little when she greeted him. Elena grew concerned at his demeanor, it was a little dark in the hallway, so she couldn't really see his face, but she noticed as he walked toward her that he had a slight stagger to his walk.

"Roman, are you alright?".

Roman stopped just in front of her, she could make out a smile on his face, "Oh, I am just wonderful!".

Roman seemed so content and relaxed, it made Elena's eyebrows crease in confusion, it wasn't like it was a bad thing, but he sounded strange. A moment later, Roman reached and took Elena's hand in his and wrapped his other hand around her waist, she gasped he brought her a little closer to him.

"What are you doing?".

Roman hummed, "Dance with me Elena".

Roman began to sway back and forth. Elena's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but she did not stop him, she just let him sway with her around the hallway while he hummed music to dance to. A few seconds later Elena began to laugh at Roman's playfulness, wondering what had brought this on. Roman giggled with her as she laughed, but then Elena got a whiff of his breath, she smelled alcohol. Elena stopped suddenly, Roman let go of her and took a step back in confusion, her face had fallen, her voice full of disappointment.

"You're drunk!".

Roman was a bit stunned by Elena's reaction, she looked hurt, he scrambled for words "W...W...Well I'm a little tipsy".

Elena shook her head and walked past him, going only she knew where. Roman watched her walk away, he was dejected, he hadn't meant to do anything wrong.

* * *

About two hours later Roman walked down the stairs, he was hoping Elena had calmed by now, he ran almost smack dab into her when he reached the bottom of the steps, it seemed like she was about to go up them. Roman stepped aside to let her through, but Elena shook her head.

"No, I was actually coming to look for you...I wanted to apologize for earlier".

Roman nodded, "Yeah, me too. I mean if I was out of line".

Elena shook her head again, "No I don't think you were out of line, it's just that", Elena sighed, "Lately alcohol has meant fights and breakups, so when I smelled it on you, it just brought a bad feeling".

Roman nodded in understanding, luckily he had showered and brushed his teeth to get the smell off of him, he stepped down off the stairs and walked up to stand beside Elena.

"Look I know it's not really my business, but I'm guessing we're talking about your version of Damon when you say that.

Elena looked at him, sorrow written all over her face, she just nodded. Roman sighed, he seemed a bit miffed as he said his next words.

"The only reason I ask is because. I don't know how Damon is where you're from,

So when you say fights...he didn't lay his hands on you did he?".

Elena's head quickly shot up, she looked alarmed, "What?...no...no nothing like that, it was, Elena's voice softened, her head turned to the ground, she took a moment before speaking, "In my world, Stefan died and Damon... had trouble with it. I mean I did too, but after two years, he just seems to get worse and worse everyday and I mean don't get me wrong I get it. I burned my house down when my brother died, but they're only so many times I can write off the drunken bar fights and police calls as just mourning, so on the night I got taken here, just right before it happened. I went off and then he went off, it was so bad and I just don't know what to do".

Elena looked to Roman, who had empathy in his eyes, truth be told she had wanted to get that off her chest for a while, she liked the openness that she and Roman shared, how they just listened to each other and once even showed each other, he had shared a memory of his son with her and he even recreated memories of her parents for her, which sadly led to tears, which was the exact opposite of the reason he did it in the first place, but regardless after that they just talked for hours, he would tell her about places he had been, people he had met, more about his family and she did the same. Now Elena looked at him, just so glad that he was here, he made things so much, easier, hell even made her forget sometimes. Roman who had been lost in thought finally spoke up.

"Well Elena...I wish I could give some kind of advice, but I can tell you what to do or what to say or how to feel. I mean feelings can suck, but you already knew that. Hell I've been trying to get a hold of my emotions for over a hundred years and I'm still a ticking time bomb sometimes, so all I can say is...I hope that when you get back home, that you can figure out everything you need to...and tell me how so i can copy it".

Roman smirked at her and she smiled back at him, "Oh I'll do my best,trust me".

Just then there conversation was interrupted when Romans phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and tapped the touch screen, it didn't seem to do anything. Roman tapped the screen a few times harder before sighing in frustration.

"Damn it!".

Elena walked up to Roman curiously, "What's wrong?".

Roman continued trying to fiddle with the phone, which by now had stopped ringing, "mmmm,I dropped the damn thing earlier and it's just been stuck ever since. I can't get it to do anything".

Elena held her hand out, "Here let me try".

Roman shrugged and handed the phone to Elena, he watched as she went to work on it , but suddenly Elena stopped when she saw the screen the phone had gotten stuck on, her eyes widening. Roman grew concerned.

"Something wrong?".

Elena turned the phone toward him and pointed to the screen, her tone questioning, "Roman what is this?".

Roman got confused, "Umm...it's an old picture I had on there. I was going through them when I dropped it".

Elena shook her head, her voice growing more desperate, "Roman do you know who that is?".

Roman looked at the picture, he was a bit startled by Elena's reaction, the pic was of him and a beautiful blonde girl who was sitting on his lap, it had been taken at the Mystic grill about seven years before.

"Ummm...she's a vampire I met about a hundred years ago, I've dated her on and off, why?".

Elena's face dropped, she was distressed. Roman didn't seem to have a clue.

"Roman, that is".

At that moment the front door of the beach house flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang, both Elena and Roman turned to the sound. Elena was shocked, Roman was ready to fight. However, Roman's face turned to complete surprise as he saw who the intruder was. Sure enough it was the very girl from the picture, she came barreling into the house, anger written all over her face and she yelled at him.

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE?".

Elena looked on, her mouth open, still shocked.

Roman spoke to the girl, he was astonished.

"Rebekah!".


	16. Chapter 16

"Rebekah...What are you doing here?".

Roman was perplexed, he hadn't seen Rebekah in years, in fact not since they had broken up. Rebekah however seemed to be now in a state between irritated and worried, her previous fury fading along with her voice.

"What am I doing here?", Rebekah's voice started to raise again, "I SEE ON THE NEWS THAT YOUR HOUSE WAS BLOWN TO BITS AND THEN YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR BLOODY PHONE FOR DAYS AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ASK WHAT I'M DOING HERE".

Roman put his hands up to Rebekah showing submission, trying to calm her, "Woah...look I dropped the phone earlier and it's been frozen ever since. I couldn't answer it".

Rebekah's eyebrows rose in disbelief, her tone was sarcastic, "Earlier...as in earlier today?".

Roman nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in word. Rebekah grew irritated once again.

"ROMAN I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR A WEEK!".

Roman's eyebrows creased in confusion, his lips ducked out and his head ticked up slightly as he thought for a second.

"You know come to think of it I have been getting calls from a number I didn't recognize, that must have been you".

Rebekah's face softened as it set in that in all her worry that she had changed her phone number since she had last seen him, so obviously he wouldn't know it and of course he wouldn't answer an unknown number. Rebekah let out a calming sigh.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, you just...you just scared the hell out of me!".

Roman nodded, but truth be told he didn't really understand, so he lightly scoffed, "I didn't think you really even cared Rebekah".

Rebekah's head tilted to the side, she was clearly bothered by his statement.

"Of course I care, what is wrong with you?".

Roman got irked, his tone dripping with defiance.

"Rebekah I haven't seen or heard from you since we broke up...excuse me if you aren't the main thing on my priority list".

Romans tone aggravated, in turn she spoke up bitterly.

"Oh yeah...then what is Roman?".

Roman's eyes almost unwillingly peered backwards, indicating the girl behind him. Rebekah's gaze followed, her eyes widened, she hadn't even noticed someone else in the room, but the shock was all because of the girls face. Rebekah stormed past Roman to get a better look. Elena, whom to that point had been watching Rebekah and Romans exchange silently, took a step back in defense, Rebekah stopped just short of reaching her, looking at her in awe.

"My god... how is this possible?".

Roman was taken back by Rebekah's reaction.

"How's what possible Rebekah?".

Rebekah flipped around to meet Roman's gaze, pointing back at Elena, her tone disbelieving.

"Roman...are you telling me you don't know what she is...how did you even find something like her?".

Roman stepped forward, suspicion written all over his face.

"Well first off, she's not something, she is a person. Now to answer your second question first, none of your damn business and finally...yeah I know what she is, but how do you?".

Rebekah's face scrunched, she was puzzled by the question, it only took her a moment before her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Rebekah went to speak, but Roman cut her off.

"Because you see Rebekah. I know I told you a lot of things, but I never told you about the doppelganger, so that means that you must have been talking to someone who knew and", Roman's hand went up to stroke his chin as he feigned thought, "gee I wonder who?".

Rebekah swallowed the lump in her throat, she went to explain.

"Roman...listen".

Rebekah was cut off once again, but this time by Elena, who decided to finish telling Roman what she was going to before Rebekah showed up.

"She's Klaus's sister".

Rebekah froze, she was absolutely panicked, who this girl was she didn't know, but somehow this girl knew her. Roman's eyes met Elena's, searching for any hint of a lie, she nodded at him.

"That's how she knows".

Roman's head went back down to look at Rebekah, he didn't want to believe it, but as he looked into her eyes, he could see it written all over her face, his expression contorted in anger.

"NO...NO…..NONONONO".

Rebekah stepped forward, pleading with Roman.

"Roman, please let me explain".

Roman was having none of it, his teeth baring in fury.

"Explain!...Explain what Rebekah? That you've been lying to me this whole time. I mean you".

Roman cut himself off as realization dawned on him, his eyes bugged out, his breathing became labored.

"Y...you...you're the reason I'm like this in the first place...right after I first met you, that's when Klaus found my pack in the woods".

Rebekah tried desperately to explain herself.

"He found the doppelganger at the time and needed a pack to experiment on, so he sent me to find one...I didn't know you then, I'm sorry".

Roman about flipped.

"HE KILLED THEM ALL REBEKAH!".

Both Rebekah and Elena took a step back at Roman's outburst.

"My friends...MY MOM!".

Roman's eyes filled with sorrow.

"After he turned me. I went back and they were all dead Rebekah...and you knew!".

Elena gasped as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, helplessly.

Rebekah on the other hand lowered her eyes in guilt.

Roman stepped toward Rebekah, he was afraid of the answer to his next question.

"You told him how to find me when he killed Damon didn't you?".

Rebekah looked up at Roman, her eyes now streaming with tears.

"He told me to get close to you again to see if you had the blood, when I found it. I couldn't get away in the house long enough to take it without blowing my cover, when I told him that, he threatened to just kill you and I had to do something, so I told him about your family because I knew you would give it up and he wouldn't need to take you...I didn't want him to hurt _you_".

Roman stared at Rebekah in just...absolute disgust.

"Get out".

Rebekah pleading with him again, trying to get him to understand.

"Roman please".

Roman didn't want to hear it.

"GET OUT".

Rebekah saw the look of complete hurt and betrayal he gave her, her hand went up to touch his face to hopefully somehow comfort him, but her wrist was grabbed before she could.

"Don't touch him".

Elena spoke to Rebekah in disdain. Rebekah yanked her hand away, she did as commanded and went to leave, she was not afraid of the girl or even Roman, she knew neither could actually fight her if she decided not to listen, but good lord she was ashamed of herself and she left the beach house out of respect for Roman's feelings.

Once Rebekah had left Elena turned to Roman, who was now pacing the living room and seemingly having a conversation with himself.

"How could you let this happen. I mean she told you a different last name, but you should have been able to connect the dots, it all makes sense, she would have been the only one".

Elena's heart broke as she watched him, he was so broken.

"You trusted her, how could you be so damn stupid?".

Elena walked up to Roman in concern, she grabbed his arm to stop his pacing

"Roman, you're not stupid'.

Roman turned to look at her.

"I trusted her Elena and...and she".

Roman paused as pictures flashed through his mind, of him walking through a field of all his pack mates as they lay dead, including his mother, Damon all grey and lifeless, all because he was fooled.

Slowly but surely, Roman breathing began to hyperventilate and soon the breaths turned to sobs as he began to cry, tears flowing down his face.

"This is all my fault Elena...all my fault!".

Elena grabbed his face gently with both hands, making him look at her.

"Roman no it's not... please stop crying".

Oh how Roman wanted to stop. Elena probably didn't know how much, but he couldn't, his emotions just poured out of him, crushing him.

Despite herself, Elena felt of few of her own tears coming , she hated seeing him cry, it hurt her to see him hurting, she used her thumbs to try to wipe his tears away and then, something came over her, she didn't know what, but when her thumbs didn't work she began using her lips. Elena leaned up and kissed each of Roman's eye lids, then followed the trail down his cheeks, leading to finally kissing his lips. Elena pressed slow gentle kisses to his lips, but each one became more forceful, insisting, trying to get Roman to open up and sure enough he began to unsurely respond, little by little, until Elena grasped the back of his head and kissed him about as deeply as she could. Roman grasped her arms and began to recoil.

"Elena".

Elena stopped him by putting her finger to his lips, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Shhh...let me".

Elena then fused their lips back together, kissing deeper and deeper, not stopping as she began to lead him somewhere. A moment later Elena reached her intended destination and grasped Roman's shoulders, still not breaking the kissing as she pushed him down onto the couch.

* * *

Roman and Elena were both fast asleep on the couch, there clothes were strewn all over the floor, although they were wrapped up in a sheet to cover themselves, he was spooned up against her back with his left arm around her stomach, clutching her to him, she used his right forearm as a pillow. Suddenly Roman's eyes opened, he peered around quickly trying to take in his surroundings, his gaze settled on the back of Elena's head as the events of the night came back to him.

'Oh boy'.

Roman carefully, quietly untangled himself from Elena, luckily not waking her, he got up from the couch and slid his jeans on, making his way up the stairs and to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Roman flipped the light on, gazing into the mirror, he took a minute to really let all that had just happened sink in, he then sighed and buried his hands in his hair, letting his head fall down to the edge of the sink.

"Ohhhh I am in big trouble".

* * *

Elena was still asleep, with the sun starting to now leak through the window, but she began to stir as something began to fiddle with the doorknob on the front door to the beach house. Elena awoke when the door flew open, popping up she clutched the sheet to herself. In the doorway stood Stefan and Bonnie.

Roman, who was now fully dressed and freshly showered, sped down the stairs, ready to fight, but he stopped when he saw it was his brother and sister in law.

Both Bonnie and Stefan looked from Roman to Elena, noticing Elena wrapped in only a sheet and clothes on the floor. Bonnie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow in Roman's direction.

"Um, did we interrupt something".

"Roman answered, completely calm.

"No...but I guess since you're finally here you have some news for us".

Stefan spoke up, feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah..um let's go in here".

Stefan walked through the front door and went off into the kitchen, Roman followed him, but Bonnie stayed behind for a moment. Bonnie watched as Elena, collected her clothes from the floor, still holding the sheet around her, when Elena went to walk to the stairs, Bonnie noticed a slight limp, she smiled playfully.

"Umm..are you okay?".

Elena's head turned, she hesitated before answering, her cheeks turning red.

"Uhh...yeah".

* * *

Stefan and Roman were side by side in the kitchen. Roman had an annoyed look on his face from the grin Stefan was giving him and of course Stefan decided to tease him.

"So...what'd you do last night?".


	17. Chapter 17

Roman was standing in his bedroom staring out the window, he was lost in thought.

"Wow,look at all the smoke".

Roman turned around to find Stefan standing in his room, giving him an amused grin. Roman's eyes dotted back and forth in confusion, "Uh...What?".

Stefan stepped forward,"It's just seemed like you were thinking pretty hard, thought I saw smoke coming out of your ears".

Roman smirked, but you could see in his eyes that he was apathetic to Stefan's comment. Stefan's expression changed from amused to concerned, "Are you all right?".

Roman tilted his head from side to side a few times, contemplating the question, "I just...I just have a lot on my mind".

Stefan nodded, his expression changing back to amused, "Yeah I bet. Elena still can't quite get rid of the blush in her cheeks".

Roman disregarded Stefan's poke of fun, besides that's not what he meant anyway, "Speaking of. I 'm guessing you guys found a way to get her home?".

Stefan nodded, deciding to drop the Roman and Elena subject for now, "Yeah, Bonnie's down stairs explaining to Elena right now".

Roman waved his fingers in a forwarding motion, gesturing for Stefan to give information "Well how about you give me the rundown".

Stefan casually began to explain, "Well since Elena got here, Bonnie and I have been following leads on finding witches from the Gemini coven".

Roman interrupted as a light bulb went off in his head, "Ah...so that's why two kept disappearing".

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, but in these last two weeks, we finally found one to help us".

Roman spoke up with suspicion, "What's the catch?".

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know, she just said that she would ask for a favor someday and I guess when she calls, we deliver".

Roman looked uneasy at that statement, "I'll be honest man, that does not sound like it will end well".

Stefan seemed unshaken, "Maybe, but we made a promise to Elena...and we kept it".

Roman nodded in agreement, "Well then what do we need to do".

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, "Well the witch helped us create an ascendant".

Roman interrupted, confused, "An ascendant...I thought those things were for prison words".

Stefan shook his head, "Apparently they can be used as portals to multiple worlds if you use them right".

Roman nodded in understanding, "Then what do we do that makes this one different?".

Stefan buried his hands in his jean pockets, "On the next celestial event Bonnie activates the ascendant with her magic and uses Elena's blood to activate the portal to Elena's word".

Roman gave an unamused chuckle, "Her blood...of course".

Stefan ignored the comment, continuing with his explanation, "The next celestial event is the solar eclipse...two weeks from now".

Roman sighed, "Two weeks".

Stefan watched as Romans eyebrows creased and he once again seemed to get lost in thought, the room fell into silence. Stefan waited a moment for Roman to say something more, but when the words never came he began to feel awkward.

"Well I guess I'll leave you too your brooding".

Stefan turned around and walked out of the room, when he was gone Roman peered up with a grim look on his face, 'not brooding...planning'.

* * *

As Stefan was walking down the hallway he saw that Elena was walking toward him, 'hey".

Elena stopped in front of him and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hey".

When she answered Stefan noticed that she was looking at the ground, she seemed to be feeling embarrassed about something, and he could guess what, "Roman's in his room if you need to talk to him".

Elena looked up, meeting Stefan's eyes, "Thanks".

Stefan nodded with a closed smile and walked past Elena, heading down the stairs. Elena began walking to Roman's room, albeit slowly, she was contemplating what she was going to say to him, truth be told the whole thing with Roman just hit her so suddenly, she had no idea what she was even feeling at this point and no time to really think about it, so when she reached his door she realized she was just going to have to play it by ear. Elena stopped just outside the door frame, she saw that the door was open but she decided not to just go in without knocking because she wanted to be considerate, so she knocked on the wall outside the door and called out his name, "Roman".

When Elena got no response her eyebrows creased in confusion, Stefan had said that Roman was in there, so she repeated the knocking and called his name a little louder, "Roman".

Once again Elena got no response, it didn't make any sense. Roman was a hybrid after all and Elena knew that he could hear her and hell smell her coming from a mile away, probably more, so she came to the conclusion that he must have been just ignoring her. Elena, slightly annoyed by Roman disregarding her, decided to just walk into the room, but she didn't see him anywhere in sight. Just to be sure Elena checked his closet and his bathroom, sure enough no Roman. Elena grew confused, she rushed out of the room and downstairs to Stefan and Bonnie, each looking up from their place in the kitchen as Elena walked in, looking around her to spot Roman. Stefan grew concerned at Elena's demeanor, "What's wrong Elena?".

Elena spun to meet Stefan's gaze, "You said Roman was in his room".

Stefan's eyebrows rose, puzzled by the statement, "He was I just talked to him".

Elena took in Stefan's statement, he wasn't up there now and he was nowhere in sight in downstairs. Elena turned and rushed out the front door. Stefan and Bonnie exchanged a look of perplexion before following Elena out the door, they stopped behind her to gaze in the direction she was, they saw that Romans car had disappeared from the driveway.

'Umm how did we miss that'. Stefan was brought out of the thought when Elena turned around, her eyes wide in realization.

"He's gone".


	18. Chapter 18

One Week Later

"Bonnie we have to try again!".

Bonnie sighed to frustration, "Stefan what do you want me to do? He won't pick up his phone and I've tried the locator spell what...a hundred times this past week. Roman has masked himself somehow, so clearly he does not want to be found".

Stefan paced the kitchen, obviously anxious, "How could he even do that? Why would he do that?", Stefan stopped at the edge of the kitchen table and slammed his hands down in front of him in irritation, "What the hell is he doing?".

Bonnie's eyes softened at Stefan's demeanor, she left where she was standing on the other side of the table and walked around to Stefan, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his back, doing her best to calm him. "He's okay, whatever he's doing. I'm sure he's okay".

Stefan pushed himself up off the table and left Bonnie's embrace, turning to face her, "Bonnie I have never gone this long without hearing from Roman since I met him. I mean sure sometimes he does this, he'll want to be alone and he'll disappear for a while...but he always at least calls to let me know that he's all right, but this time he hasn't and with Klaus gunning right for him". Stefan paused and ran his hand through his hair, his expression turning desperate, "Bonnie when Klaus killed Damon, you know I barely survived it and if he gets Roman...I don't know if I can handle it!".

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Stefan again, this time laying her head on his chest, "I know...I know!".

* * *

Meanwhile Elena was sitting on the deck of the beach house watching the waves, she had her legs curled up underneath her with her head tilted to the side, resting in her hand, she was lost in thought. Right now those thoughts consisted of Roman and truth be told he was at least ninety percent of what she had been thinking about the whole week, since he had gone she had been worried about him and that worry only increased with each passing day, especially with Stefan being so frantic about finding him. Now while Elena was curious as to what had brought on Roman's sudden departure, she was mostly just praying that he had not decided to live up to his last name and go do something stupid, or worse do something stupid that got him killed.

Elena let out a sigh, 'Where are you Roman Salvatore?'.

A second later Elena was roused from her thoughts when she heard a loud yell from Stefan.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?".

Elena's eyebrows rose in surprise at the outburst, she got up and made her way back to the inside of the house, curious about what was happening. When Elena reached the living room, she stopped at the sight, she saw Bonnie in between Stefan and Roman, the boys looked angry at one another and Bonnie was seemingly trying to keep them both at bay before a fight broke out. Elena just about sighed in relief at Roman's reappearance, he definitely looked all right, but she too was wondering about where he had been.

"Listen I get that you were worried but don't you ever raise your voice at me like that, understand?".

Stefan peered at Roman, clearly still irritated. Bonnie stepped up to Stefan and put her hands on his chest, backing him away, her voice soft, "Stefan let me talk to him before something bad happens".

Bonnie turned to Roman, her arms crossed, she kept her voice soft, but she was obviously upset at him too, "Roman you disappeared for a week without contact, so yes we are all a little angry at you".

Roman relaxed his demeanor, "Look Bon I'm sorry, but I was a bit preoccupied".

"With what?". Elena made herself known. Roman turned his head to her, his expression softened even more as she waited for his answer.

Roman sighed, he thought it would just be best to show them rather than tell, "Follow me".

Roman turned and made his way out the front door. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie each exchanged a questioning glare before they each followed. Roman stopped them all in front of the back seat to his car.

"I think I might have found something to help us with Klaus".

Roman turned and opened the back door, stepping aside so Elena, Stefan and Bonnie could see, the sight shocked all three, especially Elena whose jaw dropped at the grey body in the back seat, with a dagger protruding from his chest.

'Elijah!'.


	19. Chapter 19

Flashback

Mystic Falls,2012

Roman was sitting on the couch in the Salvatore Boarding House, Very enthralled in the comic book he was reading.

"Do you ever consider reading classic literature?".

Roman looked up, his eyes widened. Rebekah was standing in front of him in one of his t-shirts, it came down to her mid thigh, effectively showing off her legs. Roman looked Rebekah up and down, meeting her flirtatious grin, he gave one of his own.

"Yes I have, but it wasn't exactly my style, then again...you already knew that".

Rebekah Sauntered over and took the comic from Roman, she flipped quickly through the pages before dropping the book on the table and sitting on Roman's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sadly, yes I do. I just thought I would attempt once again to stop you from frying your brain any longer".

Roman scoffed, "Yeah...that's why I own various properties all over the world and have a hot girlfriend, because my brain is fried".

Rebekah gave a confused look, " I actually thought you compelled yourself all those places".

Roman shook his head "No, but even if", he gave Rebekah a teasing grin, "Explain how I got you?".

Rebekah returned the grin, "Oh pity goes a long way".

Before Roman could respond Rebekah leaned in and kissed him, briefly however as his phone started ringing. Rebekah pulled back with a look of disappointment, Roman pulled out his phone with a sigh, not too happy himself,his eyebrows creased as he checked the caller id. "It's Elijah".

Rebekah got annoyed, "Oh what on earth does he want?".

Roman shrugged, "Guess I should find out". Roman tapped the screen, putting the phone up to his ear, "What's up?".

"_Hello Roman. I was wondering if you could assist me with a problem I am having_"_._

"Elijah, is this urgent? I am a little busy at the moment".

"_I am afraid it is. I must insist that you make your way to my house as soon as possible"._

Roman sighed, "All right. I'll be over in a few minutes".

"_Thank you_".

"No problem".

Roman taps end on the phone call and glares at Rebekah apologetically. Rebekah rolled her eyes and stood up off of him.

"I heard...go take care of your business".

Roman got up and grabbed his black hoodie off the back of the couch, he slid it on and walked back over to Rebekah, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon".

Rebekah nodded, "Okay, but I won't be here. I've got some things to take care of myself, so I'll probably see you later tonight".

Roman nodded back at her, "All right, see you then".

Roman then turned and walked out of house 

* * *

Roman stood outside Elijah's place of residents, knocking on the door a few times. A moment later the door was opened by Elijah, who seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, because he didn't even greet Roman at the door, he just unlocked and pushed it open before turning back to whatever he was doing. Roman grew a bit concerned as he stepped into the house, closing the door himself,

"Well hello to you to".

"Excuse me for being rude, but I do not have much time. I have business to take care of in England, nothing to concern yourself with, however I do have a task to ask of you".

Roman didn't respond, he just walked into the dining room and waited for Elijah to finish what he could only assume was packing and ask whatever it was that he needed. A moment later Elijah joined him in the dining room and presented him with a small case. Roman took the case, perplexed by the situation, he opened the lid, his eyes widened at what was inside, he quickly snapped the lid shut, holding the case at his side.

"What in the hell am I supposed to do with this?".

Elijah kept a calm demeanor when he answered, "You are aware of what that is, am I correct?".

Roman nodded his head, "Yeah, the dagger, the white oak ash, it puts you and Rebekah to sleep, but why are you giving it to me?".

Elijah got very serious, "Roman there are very few that I trust and you are one of them. I do not say this lightly when I tell you that I need you to keep that weapon safe".

Roman grew irritated at Elijah's vagueness, "Elijah would you just tell me what the hell is going on!".

Elijah's serious demeanor did not change, "Roman we have been friends for almost one hundred years, you know if I could tell you everything I would, but all I can tell you now is that, someone very powerful is trying to get their hands on that dagger and I can't allow it. Sadly he knows that I have it, so I am giving it to you because since he is after me, he will not suspect you have the dagger, so for my sake and Rebekah's as well as yours. I need you to trust me as I am trusting you".

Roman took in the information, feeling uneasy, but as he thought about it, Elijah was one of his oldest friends and had never given him a reason to doubt him, so he sighed but nodded. "Fine...fine".

Elijah seemed pleased with Roman's acceptance, "Thank you".

Before Roman could respond, his phone started buzzing, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, he saw Stefan's name on the caller id, he told Elijah, "One second", before answering.

"What's up Stefan?".

"_Roman you have to get home right now, something happened to Damon_".

Roman became alarmed at Stefan's panicked tone, "Woah slow down, what happened to Damon?".

"_He got...I...b...hurr_".

Roman's eyes widened as Stefan's words got cut off, a second later the call got cut off completely, he growled in frustration. "Damn phone!".

Roman quickly tucked the phone and dagger case into his pocket, turning back to Elijah, who wore a concerned expression. "Is everything alright?".

Roman shook his head, "It's my brother! I gotta go". 

* * *

Present Day

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Roman, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena were all seated around the living room of the beach house. Stefan and Roman had placed Elijah's body in the garage and then everyone asked Roman for an explanation.

"So Elijah and Rebekah are Klaus's siblings?".

Roman nodded, "Yep, they've been playin me like a fiddle this whole damn time".

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, "Unbelievable!".

Roman just kept his features nonchalant, "When he gave me the dagger and the white oak ash, I stored them here, so when I found out about Rebekah, the wheels in my head started turning and so I decided to pay Elijah a little visit, with the dagger and a little thing I had in my weapons cabinet called a rocket launcher".

* * *

Flashback

New Orleans,Louisiana

BOOOOOOOM!

Elijah clawed his way out of the rubble of his home, he was covered in dirt, soot and who knows what else from his house collapsing on him, he had been reading in his study when hit with the sudden blast. Elijah looked around him in shock, he saw a wall of flames around him.

'What did this?'.

Elijah turned around, only to suddenly meet a sharp blade to his heart. Elijah painfully peered into the eyes of a very angry Roman Salvatore, it was only moments before Elijah lost consciousness, his body greying. Roman let the body drop to the ground, he quickly called 911 to report the fire and then loaded Elijah into the back of his car, speeding off into the night. 

* * *

Present Day

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Everyone looked at Roman in absolute disbelief, he peered around the room at all the faces before shrugging, "What?".

Bonnie shook herself out of her daze, she walked up to Roman, clearly incensed, "Okay, you do realize how incredibly reckless and stupid you've been right?".

Roman gave a frustrated sigh, 'Oh here we go'!

"I mean you do realize how lucky you are that you did not get torn limb from limb?".

Roman tried to keep his voice soft, "Bonnie...despite what popular belief. I do know what I'm doing".

Bonnie's eye brows rose, "Oh...you could've fooled me!".

Elena finally spoke up, having been silent since Roman had revealed Elijah in the back seat of his car. "Bonnie". Bonnie turned to Elena, "What's done is done. Roman obviously has a plan, it's not like he's just playing this by ear, hear him out".

Bonnie crossed her arms, she was unhappy, but she didn't say another word. Stefan stepped it, he was massaging his forehead, he was getting a migraine. "Okay...let's hear Roman. What are we gonna do?".

Roman kept a neutral tone, "Well Elijah is just a bargaining chip, essentially I need to lure Klaus, but having his brother on lockdown should keep him a bay".

Stefan spoke up,thinking he had connected the dots "And then we negotiate, trade him Elijah in exchange for leaving us alone".

Roman shook his head, "No, it won't be that simple, the second Klaus has Elijah, he'll attack, so essentially...I need to get him before he gets us".

Elena shot up out of her seat, stunned, "Wait Roman, you want to fight him...he'll kill you!".

Roman shrugged, "Maybe, but he's going down with me".

Stefan looked at Roman, distressed, "Roman...are you insane?".

Roman seemed so cold as he spoke. "Look...this has to end and besides, I'm not the most important piece to this puzzle. Bonnie is".

Bonnie got confused, "Me?".

Roman nodded, "Well yeah, you see I can't kill the guy, but you can...with enough magic, you can deliver the death blow. I just need to hold him off until you channel it".

Bonnie's jaw dropped, "Okay, let's assume for a second I can do that. Roman how do you expect to take him on".

Of course, Roman had an answer for that too, "Well I'm going to need my powers to be an their absolute apex, so I 'm going to try to get Klaus here on the next full moon, but that means he'll be at his most powerful too, so I'm going to need to go one step beyond".

Stefan, Bonnie and Elena all looked at Roman expectantly.

"I'm going to need to turn!".


	20. Chapter 20

Roman took a second to look around at all the faces in the room after his revelation, what he gathered from the reactions was that clearly if they didn't think he had lost his mind before, they all sure did now. Bonnie approached Roman, in a daze of anger she gripped the sides of his head with both hands, shaking him back and forth, scolding him like a parent.

"What on Earth is Wrong with you huh?, this is crazy!", Bonnie's voices got even more stern, "This is crazy!. You know damn well how dangerous it is if you turn, you have no control as a wolf. Who knows what you might do?".

Roman grabbed Bonnie's wrists and gently pried her grip from his head, letting her hands fall to her sides. Roman walked to the middle of the living room and peered around, great irritation filled him. "Look I don't want this. Do any of you really believe that I want this. I dread this whole situation. I mean I hate it, but dammit we have a showdown with Klaus coming, whether we like it or not and I don't see anyone else coming up with anything better, because believe me I'm all ears, but you don't have a better plan, because what else could there possibly be?". Roman paused waiting for someone to answer, no one did.

"That's what I thought...Now Elena", Roman turned toward Elena, she looked up at him from her seat, "This isn't on you at all, we're going to send you home and you won't have to worry about this anymore...but you two, "Roman turned back to Stefan and Bonnie, "I know Klaus is scary, trust me I have sat back and been stoical while this guy has delivered blow after blow to me and I took them all right on the jaw. My pack, my Mom..._our_ Brother, we have all sat and taken it...because we were afraid. Well I'm telling you now, I'm done being afraid, so I'm not going to ask either one of you to stand by me, because you can make your own choices and if you don't wanna stick with me, then that's fine, but come hell or high water, win or lose. I'm going to look Klaus dead in his eyes and I'm gonna punch him right in his damn face and I plan to turn his ass into a million little pieces or die tryin. Now if you'll excuse me,I still have some places I gotta be".

With that Roman turned around and left the room. Everyone was left dumbfounded by Roman's impassioned speech, but Bonnie collected herself quickly, walking up to Stefan in a fit of desperation.

"Go talk to him!".

Stefan was still a bit shaken, "What do you want me to say?".

"I don't care!", Bonnie's tone was demanding, "Just go talk some sense into him, however you need to do it...go!".

Bonnie pointed in the direction Roman went, sending Stefan off, he sighed and followed orders, walking off to speak to his brother. Elena just sat back feeling almost paralyzed as she absorbed the whole ordeal, right now she felt a great sense of what seemed like deja vu, followed by uselessness, she tried to think of any way to help as she saw Bonnie fall into a pit of despair. 

* * *

Stefan stood in the doorway of Roman's room, quietly watching him pack as he thought about what to say.

"You gonna just stand their or do you have something you wanna get off your chest?".

Stefan stepped into the room unsure on what to do, "I...don't know, I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to you".

Roman peered up at Stefan, seemingly very reserved, "That's because there isn't anything to say that hasn't already been said, but if I need to say it again I will. Yes I know this is bad okay I'm not delusional, but what else can we do, if you have a better plan. I'm listening".

Stefan quickly racked his brain trying to come up with an answer, but sadly, he didn't have one, "Look maybe we need time to just sit down and think about this".

Roman shook his head in sorrow, 'Stefan I have been thinking about this for a while and for all we know...Klaus could be on his way here right now, so we might not have any more time to give", Roman turned and walked over to his bed and picked up the bag that was on it, " Now I have a sack full of weapons and few more things I need to go take care of as quickly as I can, so the only thing I have left to say is either you're with me or you're not".

Roman walked around Stefan and out of the room, leaving Stefan with a split second decision to make. Stefan sighed in frustration, 'What a dick!'.

"Wait!".

Stefan turned around, walking into the hallway to face Roman, who was looking at him over his shoulder with an expectant look. Stefan hesitated for a moment, but he supposed if there was nothing he could say to talk Roman out of what he was going to do. "You know damn well I'm with you brother...till the end!".

Roman nodded, "Then let's get to it". 

* * *

Stefan and Roman walked down the stairs side by side, when they passed by Elena and Bonnie, Roman spoke up.

"Stefan and I gotta go take care of some things, it's gonna be a little dangerous, but if you want to tag along, you're both welcome to".

Bonnie peered from Roman to Stefan, wide eyed, she approached Stefan furiously, "I told you to talk him down not join him!".

Stefan calmly gripped the sides of Bonnie's arms, trying to get her to understand him, "Bon, I couldn't talk him down. I tried, but he's stubborn...plus he's right,we don't have anything better and who knows if we have enough time to come up with something, so I think helping him might just be the best way we get out of this. I love you, we'll be back soon!".

Bonnie stood there in disbelief, she watched as Stefan and Roman exited the house. Elena looked at her with questioning eyes, as if asking what they were going to do. Bonnie began to almost hyperventilate with panic, the two most important people in her life seemed to be on a suicide mission and she had to do something about it quickly, and sadly she knew what to do, she had something important to say, something she really didn't want to reveal in these circumstances, but it might just be the thing that knocked Stefan and Roman back into reality, so she rushed out the front door, Elena followed. Bonnie stopped looking at the backs of the two brothers walking away from her, a look of determination on her face, she screamed out at them.

"I'M PREGNANT!".


	21. Chapter 21

Stefan and Roman both stopped dead in their tracks, they each looked stunned, both trying to process what they had just heard. Roman peered over to Stefan, who just stared ahead with wide eyes.

"Did...did you just hear the same words I did?".

Stefan didn't answer, he turned around and looked eyes with Bonnie, who was staring at him with tears in her eyes, he slowly made his way to her until they were standing not even an inch apart, he took a moment to look down at her stomach in almost disbelief, he then locked eyes with her again, searching for truth. Bonnie answered his unasked question with feverish nodding.

"Mmmhmm!".

Stefan broke out into a wide smile, one that Bonnie matched, they both began laughing and giggling. Stefan wrapped up Bonnie in a tight hug, spinning her around a few times. Elena watched the scene with a joyful smile, although she couldn't help but gaze over to Roman to gage his reaction, he seemed startled, it only took a moment before Elena saw him let out a long breath and hang his head ashamed, he shook his head as he turned around a walked away, dropping the bag of weapons at his side. Elena saw him head toward the beach front, stopping just in front of the waves, he stood there looking at the sunset with his hands in his pockets. Elena knew the stance, it was the stance that said he needed to be alone to think and she looked to see that Stefan and Bonnie were still enthralled with each other at the moment, so deciding to give everyone some privacy Elena turned and walked back into the house.

* * *

About an hour later Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were all gathered around the kitchen table, having decided to celebrate the news. Stefan had grabbed some wine out of the cupboard and poured some for all of them. Bonnie didn't drink it of course, he just did that for her to be able to clink glasses and say cheers, they all stopped talking however and looked over at Roman when he finally appeared at the doorway. Stefan got up, questioningly looking at his brother.

"Do you mind telling us what you were off doing?".  
Roman walked forward, looking thoughtful for a second, "I was just thinking that there is something I need to do and I was trying to figure out the right way to do it, so".

Roman walked over to where Bonnie sat and got down on both knees in front of her, causing everyone around the room to give a confused look, especially Bonnie, he peered up at her from the floor apologetically.

"Bonnie...I would like to say sorry, for losing my damn mind and would like to beg for your forgiveness, he then looked from her eyes to her stomach, "Please tell her to forgive Uncle Roman?".

Roman's plea made everyone break out into a smile, Bonnie shook her head at him teasingly, "Uncle Roman better quit acting like a dork and get off his knees to give me a hug".

Roman grinned, "You got it".

Roman got to his feet, while Bonnie did the same, they embraced each other for a good minute. When Roman pulled back he looked over to Stefan and Elena.

"We'll find a way to deal with Klaus, but until then. Let's marvel over the fact that I have a niece or nephew coming along, Roman let out a laugh, "Which I have to say is completely dope by the way".

Stefan walked over with a smile putting his hand on Roman's shoulder, " Yeah it is...which reminds me, when am I got one of those from you?".

Roman's face dropped at that moment, 'you already have one Stefan, Zachariah remember?".

Stefan gave him a knowing look, "You know what I meant".

Bonnie stepped up her tone full of warning "Stefan, stop!".

Roman spoke up clearly irritated, "No it's okay Bon...um but if you'll excuse me I need to go get something from my room".

Roman then sped up the stairs. Bonnie gave Stefan a stern look.

"Really, you just had to do that".

Stefan signed, "I just thought it might be the right time to bring it up again".

Bonnie shook her head at him in anger and left the room, Stefan decided to follow, obviously trying to plead his case. Elena stood in  
the kitchen alone and confused about what she had just seen. What was Stefan talking about, she was pretty sure Roman couldn't have kids anymore and she was sure Stefan knew it too, unless there was something she was missing. Elena shook herself out of her thoughts and went to make sure Roman was okay, she found him in his room sitting on his bed, but what she saw made her gasp, he looked up at her when she did.

"Roman is that what I think it is?".

Roman was sitting on his bed and in his hand was a vile of what looked like blood, a vile that Elena knew all too well. Roman's gaze went from Elena back to the vile as he answered her.

"It's the cure!".


	22. Chapter 22

Elena eyed Roman questioningly, "But Stefan said…?".

"He did!", Roman never took his eyes off the vile, "He took one half...I took the other, but unlike him I just haven't gotten around to actually biting the proverbial bullet yet ".

Elena silently mouthed 'oh' as she then left her position at the doorway, approaching Roman's bed, she sat beside him.

"That's what Stefan meant with the whole kids comment isn't it, he wants you to take the cure?".

"Yeah", Roman confirmed, lowering the cure and peering over to Elena, she met his eyes, "But you don't want to?".

Roman appeared to think about his answer for a moment before he shook his head , "No I do, it's just that...I'm kind of afraid of the risk involved".

Elena's eyebrows creased in confusion before a look of realization dawned on her, "Because you would be a werewolf again, you wouldn't have control".

Roman shook his head again, "No, that's not even the problem...well, I guess it is, but my main issue is that I feel, just stuck  
between a rock and a hard place. On one hand if I don't take this", Roman holds up the cure once again, "I get to watch as everyone I care about grows old and dies...and that's just the best case scenario given the life we live, but back to the point, on the other hand. I do take the cure and in everyone's head it's easy to imagine growing old with each other, watching the kids play during a summer cookout, you know...the minivan with the white picket fence and all that fairy tale stuff, but what I envision is losing at least half, hell maybe even two third of my strength and my speed, so what that means is I'll be so much less prepared to protect...anyone, against anything. I mean I know Klaus is stronger than me as it stands, but if I was anything less than what I am".

Roman just let the sentence hang, he knew Elena caught his drift, he let the hand with the cure fall into his lap while he peered to Elena, whom while he had been speaking, she put both hands on his shoulder, her fingers entwined to make a resting place for her chin as she just rested on his shoulder, listening to him. Roman had not noticed that she was in that close of proximity, but he didn't mind. "Don't get me wrong. I know Bonnie is strong and powerful, but I've never seen anyone be able to take on the world by themselves...and let's face it once your in this kind of life it doesn't let go, so if I drank that vile right now, that's pretty much what I'd be leaving her to do. Especially with Klaus breathing down our necks. I mean if she used that much magic now like I originally planned...Good lord who knows what that could do to the kid. My point is Elena, no matter how much they want me too...no matter how much I might want to. I don't think I'll ever feel safe enough to take the risk!".

Neither said anything for a minute as Elena took in all Roman had just said, but a thought did finally occur to her.

"But isn't that the point of a risk? that it's not safe".

Roman's head tilted to side a bit in confusion, he knew what she said was right, but that was not exactly what he meant, however rather than correcting her, he continued to let her make her point.

"I mean. I get it, you feel hopeless, like you're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't, but Bonnie and Stefan both seem to want to fight for that fairy tale that you mentioned earlier, with you apart of it, so I guess if you're damned either way, you might as well give it a shot!".

Roman smirked at that, weirdly enough, after years worth of conversation with Stefan and Bonnie on the very same subject and getting pretty much nowhere Elena's short statement made all the sense in the world to him, he leaned down to stare directly into her eyes.

"You know...I think I like you!".

Elena smiled at him, which faded as she got lost in his gaze.

'Good lord I love his eyes!'.

Elena felt like she could look into his eyes forever, they made her feel like she was floating on a cloud, which she guessed made sense considering that Roman's irises were almost the exact color of the sky, they were so bright that Elena was sure that if she turned off all the lights, his eyes would glow in the dark. Roman was peering right into her soul, to the point that Elena swore if he wasn't careful, he might just take it. A moment later however, Elena and Roman were broken from their trance with a frantic call from downstairs.

"ROMAN, YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!".

Romans head immediately snapped up as he heard Stefan, he didn't hesitate to race downstairs as fast as he could. Elena got up to follow, concern etched on her face.  
Roman met Stefan right at the bottom of the stair. Stefan seemed to be panicked.

"Stefan what's wrong?".

Stefan pointed toward the back of the house, "We have a bit of a situation out on the deck!".

Roman's eyebrows creased, "Situation?".

Stefan just sighed in frustration and just took off, marching to the back of the house. Roman hesitated for a moment, just to look over at Elena, who had just reached the bottom of the stars, he gave her worried look one of his own, before they both followed Stefan.  
When they reached the door to the deck, Stefan stopped, he put out his arm in front of Elena, signaling her to stop as well, but he nodded his head at Roman, to go outside. Roman took a second to take a look through the glass of the door, all he saw was Bonnie, who seemed to be in a standoff with something. Roman carefully made his way out the door, on to the deck. Once he got past Bonnie to see what was wrong, the sight made his blood boil instantly.

"Klaus!".

Klaus stood on the other end of the deck, about fifteen feet away, he stayed with his eyes locked on Bonnie.

"Hello mate, would you mind getting Bonnie to stand down? I'm just here to talk".

Roman put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "Bon, it may not be safe".

Bonnie looked to Roman, she could see in his eyes that he wasn't just referring to her, but also her baby, she knew he was right, so she slowly backed up and went back into the house. Roman now turned to Klaus.

"Just to talk huh?".

Klaus went to answer, but his eyes went wide as he caught a face through the fully visible glass door behind Roman.

"So it's true then. Rebekah told me, but seeing the doppelganger with my own eyes".

Roman couldn't hear anything Klaus said after that, when Klaus noticed Elena all Roman could hear were his own word echoing in his head.

'_I need to get him before he gets us!_', '_I'm going to look Klaus dead in his eyes and I'm gonna punch him right in his damn face!_'.

Roman fangs appeared, his eyes turned yellow, he was getting ready to attack. Klaus went into defense mode, his tone full of warning.

"Wait now you just hold on a second!".

Roman didn't listen, instead he rushed at Klaus at full speed. Klaus gave on more warning.

"STOP!".

Roman once again ignored him, tackling Klaus right through the wooden banister of the deck, shattering it, they hit the sand below with a thud, wrestling around for the upper hand, Klaus got Roman in head lock, whispering , pleading to him.

"I don't want to hurt you...just listen to me!".

Once again falling on deaf ears. Roman escaped the headlock, in speed that surprised even Klaus, grabbing a broken piece of wood from the deck, he stabbed Klaus right through the back. Klaus let out a yell of pain. Roman then launched Klaus through the air, he crash landed about ten feet later. Roman went to advance on Klaus again, but was stopped, when all of the sudden a hand grasped his throat and sped him in to one of the beams that held up the deck, but not with enough force to break it, he was surprised to find Rebekah as the culprit, she looked dead into his eyes, compelling him.

"STOP!, LISTEN TO HIM DAMMIT!".

A moment later, Roman features returned to normal as he calmed down, when Rebekah was sure her compulsion had worked she let go of Roman's throat, when she did. Roman began to walk calmly up to Klaus, but before he could he noticed all around the beachfront, were loads of people, and considering, it was a private section of the beach, that was unusual, not to mention the fact that they were all staring at the scene in front of them not blinking an eye. Roman met Klaus in the middle of the beach, Klaus who by this point had recovered from Romans onslaught, spoke up first.

"So, are you ready to hear me out?".

Roman peered all around him, at all of the men, women and even children, before answering, "What is this?".

Klaus's eyebrows rose, "This", His arms spread out wide, "Is my family..._Your_ family!".

Roman's face contorted, he was dumbstruck, "What in the hell are you talking about?".

Klaus' voice got very stern as he got closer to Roman, "What I am talking about is that I am not the bad guy,your brain has been screwed with!" Klaus turned up to look and Stefan, Bonnie and Elena, who were all looking on with concern, "All of yours have been too!".

Klaus' gaze went back to Roman.

"You see I am here to tell you the truth...I am here to tell you who you really are!".


	23. Chapter 23

Roman continued to eye Klaus like he had lost his mind, "You know Klaus I know you have a few screws loose, but I'm pretty sure I know who I am!".

Klaus took a step back and looked Roman up and down, "Wow! The fact that you actually believe that just proves how much of a number she has done on your head".

Roman rolled his eyes, "Ohhhh, who is she?, what on earth are you rambling on about? Because if I'm gonna be compelled to stand here and not try to rip your head clean off like I want to, then can you at least get to your point?".

Klaus looked up questioningly, "To be honest mate, I think I could better answer your questions if you answered one of mine, why do you believe that you want to kill me?".

Roman gawked at Klaus in disbelief before answering sarcastically, "Well gee I don't know, let's start from the beginning with you killing my Mother...along with rest of my pack, torturing me and killing my brother over the doppelganger blood, or how about your latest trick of sending a pack of wolves to kill me and then blowing up my house, not to mention all the things you did in between".

Klaus interrupted, his voice low and stern, "You see Roman, that is what I mean...that's all lies. Implanted in your head and the same thing happened to Stefan, Bonnie, Rebekah and Elijah, all of you have had your memories of me altered...she has been controlling you, to turn you against me!".

"Again with the she!", Roman yelled annoyed, his hands flailing, "Who is she...wait,you know what? I don't even know why I'm asking, you're full of crap anyway!".

Klaus eyebrows rose, "oh, Rebekah said the same thing...until I finally showed her something that snapped her out of her little spell!".

Roman shifted his gaze to Rebekah , looking for confirmation, she nodded, "It's true, that's why told him everything, so he could snap you out too!".

Roman turned back to Klaus, but didn't say anything, so Klaus continued on, "The she I was referring to is a very powerful Witch, you may remember her...qetsiyah!".

Roman glanced up at Stefan, Bonnie and Elena, who all remained perched on the deck above, he was wondering if they could hear the insanity going on below them, but as he gauged their reactions, he could tell by the worried expressions, but complete lack of shock on them all that they didn't know a damn thing that was going on, so he lowered his glare back to Klaus and shook his head.

"Qetsiyah's dead!".

"Not anymore!", Klaus exclaimed, "Remember back when the gate between Hell and this world was opened...well sadly she was one of the things that came out and now she is more powerful than ever!".

Roman shook his head again in disbelief, sputtering for his next words, "W...Why should I believe a thing you say?".

"Because we're family Roman!", Klaus insisted, gesturing to the Men, Women and Children that surrounded them, "All these people are my relatives..._your _relatives and you know them all, you see Roman you are the oldest descendant of Ansel, my real father and you and I were best friends..._Are _best friends!, Klaus glanced up at Stefan and Bonnie, "I mean hell. I WAS THE BLOODY RING BEARER AT YOUR WEDDING!".

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other, taken aback. Meanwhile Klaus had shifted back to Roman, who he could see, as Roman peered around at all the faces trying to recognize any of them, that he still had know clue what Klaus was talking about, so Klaus let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well I was hoping that your own pack would break through to you, but it's that you need a face from your past you are familiar with, so that's why when Rebekah told me all her fake memories, their were a few things you told her...or rather _think _you told her that stood out to me, the biggest being about the doppelganger back in the 1800s, so I decided to bring a special someone with me!", Klaus turned to the group of people standing behind him, "Come here luv!".

Roman watched intently as a silhouette made its way through the group of people and then her face made its way into his eyesight, her brown eyes staring at him, with a smirk on her lips, "Well long time no see Mr. Salvatore!".

Romans eyes went wind with shock as he looked at the mirror image of Elena, but unlike what his memories told him, she was still alive.

"Alanna!".


	24. Chapter 24

Romans eyes widened as he started to see images in his head, he saw flashbacks to the day he was turned into a hybrid, but things were getting jumbled, distorting and blurring, first he was seeing things as he remembered them, waking up in the woods, Alanna finding him, feeding on her as he almost lost control, but then things shifted. Roman waking to find Klaus looking over him in a panic, looking over to see Rebekah holding a crying child as she tried to comfort him and then Roman began to remember what he was feeling.

'Pain...I was in pain! I couldn't move!'.

Roman clutched his head and fell to a knee as the memory began to focus, then it all came back to him, in crystal clear hi definition.

* * *

Flashback  
Loveland,Ohio 1886

Roman could hear a voice above him as he regained consciousness.

"Come on...come on mate wake up!". Roman managed to open his eyes, he saw the voice belonged to Klaus, who hovered above him with a panicked expression on his face, the first thing Roman noticed, was a slight painful feeling, which then began to become more intense and spread slowly throughout him, it got to the point of severe agony as his nerves awakened, he tried to speak, but found it to difficult, but managed a painful squeak. Klaus looked very slightly relieved as he peered to his right to speak with someone.

"He's awake but he's not healing!", Roman heard another voice retort, "Why not? I fed him my blood", Klaus replied back, "I don't know Rebekah, but he's hurt, really bad!".

Really bad might have been an understatement. Roman was covered in wounds and his own blood, broken bones,severed ligaments and torn muscles in just about every part of his body, the pain was horrible, but through it he managed to turn his head to Rebekah, who was holding a child in her arms, bouncing him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as the boys weeping face was buried in her neck.

"Shhh...shhh, it's okay Zachariah he'll be fine I promise!".

At the moment Rebekah uttered his son's name, Romans pain ceased to matter, because his son was all right. However as Roman was focused on Zach, Klaus and Rebekah were still exchanging words.

"Nik we have to do something!", Klaus's lips pursed, "Rebekah if vampire blood isn't then there's only one other thing I know to try!", Rebekah's face fell as she understood what Klaus was referring and she knew that Roman did not want to become what she was, but as she thought about the boy in her arms, she realized that know matter what, there could only be one decision to made, so nodded at Klaus, "Do it, he has to live...for his son!". Klaus turned his attention back to Roman, he hesitated for a moment before biting into his wrist, he grabbed Roman by the back of his neck and brought Romans mouth to his wrist. Roman was powerless to stop it as the blood seeped down his throat. When Klaus felt Roman had enough he took his wrist away and gripped both sides of Romans neck.

"I'm sorry!".

Klaus then proceeded to twist as hard as he could, effectively breaking Romans neck and all Roman could do was fall back into darkness.

* * *

Next thing Roman remembers is waking up with a gasp, he feels different, everything he feels is sharper. Roman peers around at his surroundings, he's in the Mikaelson house, he spots Elijah starting at him with a calm demeanor.

"Well...it is good to see you have finally awoken".

Roman gets to his feet, very disoriented, "Elijah! What did they do to me?".

"I believe you already know...speaking of which. Alanna dear". Alanna appeared out of the shadows. Roman remembered now, she was Elijah's girlfriend, at least at the time she was, "Would you mind giving Mr. Salvatore some of your blood?".

"Of course", she replied, taking a flask and blade Elijah presented her with, she sliced her wrist, letting the blood flow into the flask. Romans veins came forth at the sight. Elijah held a warning out to him, "Easy...control yourself!".

Roman thankfully managed to do so. Elijah took the flask away when he was sure Alanna had given enough blood, she muttered something about having Rebekah help heal her wound as she walked away. Elijah presented Roman with the flask,he hesitated to take it.

"Do not be stubborn. I know you did not wish this, however I am sure you wish your son orphaned even less!".

At that Roman took the flask, though he did not move to drink it right away. Elijah took the moment to ask a question, "Do you Remember what happened before Niklaus and Rebekah found you? They said you were beaten horribly!".

Roman sadly did remember, he remembered it all. Roman nodded his head, "Elias...my pack, they all just watched!".

Elijah stepped forward, his calm demeanor breaking with slight concern, "That is strangely lacking detail!".

"Doesn't matter", Roman finally brought the flask to his lips and downed the blood, an electric feeling came over him, the flask dropped to the ground, he closed his eyes for just a moment, when he opened them again, his eyes flashed gold, fangs and veins protruding. Roman an animalistic growl, "Because I'm going to kill them all!".

* * *

Present Day

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Romans eyes popped open, he was still crouched on one knee, in front of him, he saw Elena, looking at him in deep concern, behind her was Stefan and Bonnie with also worried looks on their faces. Roman got to his feet and noticed they were still on the beach with Klaus and his whole extended family plus Alanna and Rebekah still surrounding them. When Elena, Stefan and Bonnie had come down from the deck Roman didn't know, he supposed it didn't matter anyway. Elena grabbed his shoulder and looked in the eyes.

"Roman are you all right?".

Roman took a moment to think of his response, trying to comprehend that the whole game just changed, plus he had a hell of a headache.

"Honestly I think I'm fine, but we're all gonna need some aspirin!".


	25. Chapter 25

Three days later

Roman was currently in his personal gym in the basement of the beach house, he was trying to work out his stress by doing various exercises, now in the middle of doing pull ups when Elena walked in. Elena stopped in her tracks when she saw what Roman was doing, her eyes widened a bit, 'Oh shirtless!, abs! Oh boy'. Elena stood there just staring for a few moments.

"How about you just take a picture. I'll even autograph it for you".

Elena's head snapped up, a blush reaching her cheeks. Roman gave her a sly smile as he dropped from the pull up bar to the ground, he noticed Elena glancing away, looking at anything else but him, so he went over to pick up his shirt and slid it on.

"There...better?".

Elena anxiously turned toward Roman and gave a nervous laugh, "Uh...yeah that's better".

Roman raised his eyebrows curiously, "So what's up? Did you need somethin?".

Elena shook her head, "No. Nothing specific. It's just you haven't spoken to anyone since the whole memory debacle on the beach, so I just thought I would see how you were doing!".

Roman pursed his lips as he thought for a moment, "Well truth be told it's a bit overwhelming, not to mention angering when you find out your head's been screwed with! That things you thought were the truth aren't, but I'll be okay. Just right now I'm trying to work everything out in my head. Everything still feels kind of...jumbled. Speaking of, how are Stefan and Bonnie handling it?".

Elena gave an audible exhale, "Pretty much the same you are. Klaus is working on Elijah right now, luckily he talked him out of trying to kill you when he woke up!".

Roman surprisingly looked amused, "Well I knew I would have to face the music on that one eventually,but I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it".

Roman walked past Elena and grabbed a towel he had laying on one of his exercise machines and began wiping the sweat off of himself. Elena downturned her gaze and twiddled her thumbs, because speaking of crossing bridges, she felt they had a crossing that was long overdue, she turned around to face Roman, biting her bottom lip.

"Roman...I think we need to talk about".

Elena was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to the basement, both her and Roman shifted their gaze to the stairs, seeing none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah stood at the bottom of the stairs with a broad grin, showing she had no guilt in interrupting them.

"Well...thought I might find you two down here".

Elena's lips pressed together in frustration, what on earth could Rebekah want. Roman cocked his head, "Whats up Rebekah?".

Rebekah sauntered toward Elena and Roman, stopping just beside Elena, "Actually. I just needed to borrow Elena for a moment!". With that Rebekah grabbed Elena's arm and sped off, leaving Roman standing in confusion.

Rebekah stopped in a remote hallway in the beach house. Elena yanked her arm away, anger written all over her face, "Okay, what the hell was all that about?".

Rebekah folded her arms, giving her typical nonchalant look, "Easy, no reason to be hostile. I'm not going to hurt you".

Elena raised her eyebrows, "Then what do you want. Roman and I were kind of in the middle of something!".

Rebekah nodded, "I know. I could hear and that's why I saved you from whatever it was you were about to say before you said it!".

Elena's forehead creased, "Rebekah you don't even know what we were talking about".

Rebekah gave Elena a knowing gaze, "Trust me Elena. I know you were about to have a long talk about your feelings. In the few days I've been here I have seen the way he looks at you. I know that look. I mean hell I still need to have a conversation with him of my own!".

Elena frowned at Rebekah, " So this is just about you telling me to stay away from him isn't it? Look Rebekah I'm gonna tell you right now. I'm not going to get into a catfight competition with you over him. I just need".

Elena was cut off with the shock of her life when Rebekah grasped the back of her neck and surged forward, bringing their lips together in a short chaste kiss. When Rebekah pulled away, her eyes were soft, lashes fluttering.

"Actually I just wanted to tell you that I don't mind sharing and that maybe...you should think about that before you make any final decisions about what you feel!".

With a coy smile Rebekah turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving Elena standing there with a slack jaw and wind eyes. Roman arrived just in time to see Rebekah walk away, he stood next to Elena peering down the hallway.

"So how'd that go?".


	26. Chapter 26

"She kissed me!". Elena said disbelieving as she paced back and forth in the living room of the beach house.

"Yeah. I got that. I got it the other ten times you said it as well". Roman responded as he watched her casually from the couch. Elena stopped and turned to Roman, slightly annoyed at him for his relaxed demeanor, she huffed at him.

"Oh that's right you're a guy. I should have suspected".

"Woah!". Roman interrupted before Elena could finish, he quickly got up to his feet. "It has nothin to do with that...I'm just not surprised. I've known Rebekah for a long time and she's been like this ever since I met her, she's never kept her attraction to people a secret, never mattered to her what your biology was".

Elena sighed, "And that's fine, it's not like I'm judging. It's just, she just did it, without any warning, I mean who does that".

Roman's eyebrows went to his hairline, "Well I don't exactly recall giving _you_ written consent".

Elena's eyes widened a bit, her mouth opened and closed a few times before she sighed, defeated she walked over and plopped on the couch, "I hate new problems. Like I need them".

Roman lightly chuckled, amused by her pout, he sat by her on the couch, "Yeah, but if you want this one solved, you're gonna have to talk to her".

Elena nodded, they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Elena's forehead creased, she looked around and noticed the silence, "Actually where is Rebekah?...Where is anybody?".

"Well", Roamn answered, "Klaus and Elijah had to head to New Orleans, wouldn't say why, but Rebekah ,Stefan and Bonnie are all out at the beach, they wanted to let some steam off".

"Oh". Elena said nonchalantly.

"You wanna go join them, could be fun". Roman asked in earnest.

Elena seemed to actually think about it for a minute, "Well ironically out of all the clothes you bought me, you didn't get me a swimsuit".

Roman smiled mischievously, "Well that's because it's a nude beach".

Elena scoffed and slapped Roman's shoulder, "Yeah sure, when pigs fly!".

Roman stopped smiling and got a gleam in his eye at Elena's words, "Oh yeah I haven't shown you that yet have I?".

"Shown me what?". Elena asked in wonder. Roman got up, giddy as a two year old. "Follow me". He said, then he turned to walk out the front door. Elena's forehead creased in confusion, but she got up and followed Roman out. When Elena got out to the driveway she noticed that Roman had disappeared, she looked left and right trying to spot him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where?". Elena uttered to herself, but she was cut off suddenly by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her into the air and what felt like a million miles an hour. When Elena stopped, she had her eyes closed and she was breathing a bit heavy, the sudden lift was a bit of a shock. When Elena opened her eyes she noticed in front of her nothing but sky and clouds, feeling perplexed, she tilted her head to the side, then looked down. That's when Elena noticed that she was hovering far above the ground, she gasped in shock.

"Don't worry! I got you".

Elena had almost forgotten about the pair of arms holding her by the waist, she reached back on to Romans shoulder, he loosened his grip slightly to allow Elena to turn around to face him. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Not meaning to be intimate, but more as a safety precaution, but it was intimate nonetheless. When Elena looked up to meet Roman's eyes she once again saw the mischievous grin on his lips.

"Okay, you should warn a person before you do that". Elena said, a bit perturbed.

Roman chuckled, "Where's the fun in that!".

Elena looked down again, taking in the fact that they were floating at least two hundred feet off the ground, she looked back up to meet Roman's gaze.

Elena laughed, amazed, "You can fly?...but how?".

Roman smiled joyfully, "Little gift Bonnie gave me a few years ago".

Elena looked at Roman, like really looked at him, his eyes shining in the sun, the light defining his handsome face even more than usual, and now the fact that she felt like Lois Lane flying in the arms of Clark Kent, made one thing perfectly clear in her mind. Roman absolutely had to be Superman. Just then Roman broke Elena thought she she leaned forward and pressed his lips against her, it was a beautiful moment, in the air, right in front of the sunset, but it was a short one however, as an unexpected blast of something, what is was, neither had clue, separated Elena from Roman's grasp and sent them both free falling through the air. Elena was plummeting through the Earth at a dangerous speed, screaming for dear life. When Elena began to see ground, she saw that she was going to land in the weather, but it wasn't going to help, the fall was to hugh up, but right before Elena could land , she felt something envelope her from behind and break her speed with a sharp twist, she and who ever had grabbed her landed back first into the water. Thankfully Elena's sure to be fatal fall was turned harmless, by a well timed Stefan who dove and caught her from the peer when he saw her coming. When they both reached the surface. Stefan looked at Elena with concern.

"Are you all right?". Stefan asked. Elena was shocked at what had just happened to answer. When he got no reply Stefan turned his head to Bonnie, who was looking on from the peer in distress. I Was as if he was using his eyes asking her what to do, but Bonnie wasn't sure.

Meanwhile back on the shore, Roman heard a voice as he began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes.

"Rebekah...What the hell happened?".

"You tell me". Rebekah spoke with clear agitation, "I was just sunbathing and next thing I know. You come flying out of the air like a missile and crashland at my feet!".

It took Roman a moment to gather his bearing, he remembered being with Elena up in the air and then nothing.

"Something hit me", He said in realization,, then his eyes widened, "Where's Elena?".

Rebekah pointed out to the sea, "She's in the water Stefan caught her...What hit you?".

Roman ignored Rebekahs question and immediately peered out to the ocean , seeing Stefan tending to Elena, he let out a sigh of relief. A second later Roman heard his phone go off, the sound of text alert, he was a bit surprised the phone had not been destroyed on impact when he landed, but it didn't really matter he supposed, the issue now was that he felt something pulling him to check the text, like it was life or death, so he pulled out the phone and began to read.

_Awww. That was nice for that pretty new girlfriend of yours. Too bad it made me puke, but that's besides the point, I'll be seeing you face to face soon, till then, watch out for the teeth!". _

Roman looked up from the phone in bewilderment. 'Teeth?, who the? what the'.

That's when Roman's first question was answered as he looked out into the water and saw a giant dorsal fin rise from the water, nearing where Stefan and Elena were. Roman's eyes widened in alarm, he yelled out trying to warn them.

"SHARK!". 


	27. Chapter 27

Roman gasped as he woke up with a start, his breathing hard, his heart beating rapidly, it was a dream. Just a dream, but Roman had been having a lot of strange dreams lately. Ever since Klaus had broken through the fake memories Qetsiyah had implanted in him. The dreams would usually start out with a genine memory, the latest being the conversation he had with Elena in the living room, which had genuinely happened only a few hours ago, then the dreams would devolve into something not real and ended horribly. Roman would get a text or a call. Sometimes even an email, and they all said the same thing. Watch out for the teeth. Then something would attack. Not him, but Stefan, Bonnie, Elena or all three. Different things each time, Wolves, Vampires, Bears and now a Shark, But what did it mean? Roman had no clue. Quickly Roman got out of bed, he needed some air. Roman made his way through the beach house as quietly as he could as it was the middle of the night. Roman made his way down the stairs and heard ruffling in the kitchen. When Roman peered around the corner and saw it was only Bonnie, with her head buried in the fridge, she came out holding a large jar of cheese sauce, shutting the fridge door before noticing Roman standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey!, Couldn't sleep?". She asked before heading over to the giant plate of Corn chips on the counter and opening the jar.

"Um yeah". Roman answered as his eyebrows creased, "Good grief lady what are you doing?".

Bonnie sighed, "Well I was just oh so peacefully in bed and then next thing I know I just had to have nachos and I mean had to!".

Roman smirked in realization, "I guess those pregnancy cravings are starting to kick huh".

Bonnie looked back at Him as she emptied the jar of cheese, "Apparently! Quick too. I mean I'm only ten weeks".

Romans eyebrows creased, "How do you know that for sure?".

Bonnie finished pouring the cheese on to the chips and went to put the rest back into the fridge, "Well I don't know for sure, but just doing a rough estimate from when I noticed my period stopped, so that's supposed". Roman interrupted, his face contorted in cringe, "Woah okay, stop,stop,stop...do not go any further!".

Bonnie dawned an amused grin as she went to put her plate in the microwave, "Hey! You asked".

Roman nodded, "I'm aware and I regret it!".

Roman then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Bonnie peered over at him.

"Uh oh! Romans got alcohol. Something's wrong!". Romans forehead creased, he looked down at the beer in his hands and back at Bonnie, "Am I _that_ see through?".

Bonnie walked up and padded Roman on the shoulder, "Oh to people who know you, you are crystal clear. Now, start talking. What's wrong?".

Roman briefly contemplated before he put the beer back in the fridge with a sigh. Meanwhile Bonnie had gotten her plate of Nachos out of the microwave and sat at the kitchen table. Roman turned to face her with his arms crossed, he paused for a moment to search for his words.

"I've been having...dreams".

Bonnie's forehead creased, "Care to be more specific?".

Roman bean to pace, "Umm, I keep having these strange dreams, they're all different, but normal. Swimming in the ocean, hanging out with Stefan,hell even just fantasizing about a girl". Bonnie gave an affiliative smile at the last part. Roman noticed the smile but paid it no mind, he continued on.

"But it's always the end part that gets me, they all end relatively the same way. I get a message somehow, like a text or a letter, even a voice once, they all say watch out for the teeth and then something appears, like Vampires, werewolves, Bears, Sharks. Among other things, they wreak havoc on people I care about. I can't help but think it's got to mean something".

Bonnie eyed Roman with a slight doleful expression, "Well how long have these dreams been happening?".

Roman thought for a moment and went to speak, "I think since". Roman stopped mid sentence when he all of the sudden felt woozy. Bonnie could see the haze come over him.

"Roman are you okay?". Bonnie asked, Concerned. Roman in turn shook his head, trying to snap out of it. "Um, yeah...yeah I'm fine. Uh, the dreams. I'm pretty sure they've been happening since". Roman once again stopped when he was hit with a wave of dizziness he reached out to grab the kitchen counter, almost falling over, accidentally knocking dishes on to the floor as he went to steady himself. Bonnie hurried over to him, her face full of worry.

"Woah, hey what's wrong with you?". Bonnie grabbed Romans chin to make him look at her, her eyes widened when she saw his nose gushing blood. Roman on the other hand didn't hear Bonnie's question, everything was blurring,all he could hear was buzzing. Then Roman started to feel something, a slow wave creeping up his spine, then out of nowhere it felt like his brain exploded. Roman brought both hands up to clutch his head as he let out a scream in agony. Bonnie was scared at this point, she held on to Roman to keep him from collapsing, she didn't know what to do, try a spell, get him some aspirin. Bonnie gasped in horror as Roman ripped himself from her hands, still clutching his skull, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he yelled out in pain, but then just as quickly as it had started the screaming stopped. Though only because Roman collapsed, hitting the floor with a thud and fading into unconsciousness.


End file.
